Eyeshield 21 Ghost Stories
by Mitama31773
Summary: Beberapa cerita bergenre horor/misteri seputar Eyeshield 21/Chap 12: Yoichi Hiruma/RnR?
1. Sena Kobayakawa: Pesan Kematian

Ya~~ Satu lagi fic GJ dari saya.. :D

Fic ini adalah beberapa cerita bergenre horror seputar Eyeshield 21. Tapi mungkin kurang serem. Ceritanya pun tidak jauh dengan cerita-cerita horror pada umumnya. ''^^a

* * *

.

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story by Mitama134666  
**

**Genre :** Horror/ Mystery

**Main Chara : **Sena Kobayakawa

**Warning : **Cerita gantung, ), horror sepertinya kurang terasa.

.

**Special Thanks to Sapphire Schweinsteiger for Beta-ing this fic. Thank you so much dear..^_^**

**.  
**

**Pesan Kematian**

.

.

* * *

.

**Sena's POV**

Ting Tong Ting Tong...

Ah, akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi juga.

Hari ini pun benar-benar membosankan, seperti biasanya. Sekarang aku memang mempunyai banyak teman di klub amefuto, tetapi di kelas aku tidak punya teman satu pun. Apalagi tidak ada yang tahu mengenai identitasku sebagai seorang Eyeshield 21.

Latihan akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Disaat teman-teman sekelasku satu persatu pulang ke rumah, aku hanya akan diam di kelas ini sambil menunggu latihan dimulai. Tetapi mulai hari ini, aku tidak bisa menunggu di kelas karena kelas ini akan dipakai oleh murid kelas tiga yang gedung kelasnya sedang direnovasi.

Seharusnya murid kelas tiga yang belajar pada pagi sampai siang hari karena mereka akan menempuh ujian akhir. Tetapi karena Hiruma-san mengancam Kepala Sekolah, akhirnya murid kelas satu yang didahulukan. Tentu saja hal itu karena sebagian besar anggota klub amefuto adalah murid kelas satu. Setengah jam lagi, kelas ini akan dipenuhi oleh murid-murid kelas 3-1.

Sebelum murid pertama datang, aku yang sedang bosan pun melakukan kebiasaan yang sudah melekat pada diriku sejak SD, yaitu mencoret-coret meja. Karena meja yang digunakan adalah meja yang permukaannya licin dan berwarna putih, aku yang biasanya menggunakan tipe-x untuk menuliskan apa pun yang sedang ada dipikiranku memutuskan menggunakan pensil saja agar mudah dihapus.

Mengingat salah satu peraturan di sekolah ini tidak memperbolehkan murid-murid mengotori meja mereka.

Hari ini lagi-lagi aku mendapatkan nilai nol dalam pelajaran matematika. Aku pun menuliskan 'aku benci matematika' di mejaku. Aku memang payah dalam pelajaran ini. Untunglah aku duduk di meja paling belakang—barisan pertama di dekat jendela. Jadi jika aku tertidur selama jam pelajaran, guru matematikaku yang sudah sangat tua dan rabun pun tidak akan memperhatikanku.

Kudengar sebuah langkah kaki mendekat, kupikir itu pasti salah seorang murid kelas tiga yang akan menggunakan kelasku. Maka aku pun bergegas pergi ke ruang klub dimana Mamo-_neechan_ pasti sudah mulai menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk latihan sore.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya aku pun melakukan latihan pagi bersama teman-teman satu klubku.

Latihan yang dimulai pada pukul 05.30 pagi itu berakhir pada pukul 06.45. Kami pun segera mengganti pakaian dengan seragam sekolah Deimon High yang bernuansa hijau. Setelah selesai, aku pun berlari menuju kelasku yang berada di lantai dua dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik. Aku takut terlambat karena pelajaran akan dimulai pada pukul 07.00.

Saat aku sampai, ternyata belum ada satu orang pun yang datang. Aku pun menuju mejaku yang biasa. Kulihat tulisan tanganku kemarin yang terletak di sudut meja. Tulisan itu masih utuh dan masih sama seperti kemarin. Hanya saja terdapat sebuah kalimat lain dibawah kalimat yang kutulis.

Dibawah kalimat 'aku benci matematika', terdapat kalimat 'aku juga'. Kupikir, yang menulis kalimat tersebut pastilah seorang kakak kelasku yang juga duduk di meja ini. Melihat tulisannya yang rapi dan indah, aku menyimpulkan kalau yang kakak kelasku itu pastilah seorang perempuan.

Sepulang sekolah, sebelum menuju ke ruang klub, aku menyempatkan menulis sebuah kalimat lain di mejaku. Kalimat yang sebelumnya telah kuhapus, kuganti dengan kalimat 'sekolah ini membosankan'. Dan keesokan harinya ternyata terdapat sebuah balasan berupa kalimat 'menurutku juga begitu'.

Begitulah, akhirnya setiap hari aku saling bertukar pesan dengan kakak kelas yang bahkan namanya pun aku tidak tahu. Kebanyakan, ia membalas tulisanku dengan kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa ia setuju denganku. Aku senang, ternyata ada seseorang yang memiliki pendapat yang sama denganku.

Sampai suatu hari di awal musim panas, aku menuliskan 'hari ini panas sekali' di sudut mejaku. Karena penasaran, aku pun memberanikan diriku untuk menanyakan nama kakak kelas yang selalu membalas tulisanku tersebut. Dibawah kalimat yang kutuliskan tadi, kutambahkan kalimat 'kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama _senpai_?'.

Keesokan harinya, aku mendapatkan balasan yang cukup aneh. Balasan itu berbunyi 'namaku Ami. Aku juga merasakannya. Panas. Panas sekali. Aku tidak tahan. Tolong aku, Sena'. Aku heran, kenapa Ami-_senpai_ bisa tahu namaku? Tapi aku tidak terlalu mengambil pusing soal itu, yang lebih mengherankan adalah permintaan tolongnya.

Akhir-akhir ini udara panas sekali karena memang sudah masuk musim panas, bagaimana caraku menolongnya dari udara panas yang tak bisa dihindari ini?

Sepulang sekolah, aku tidak menuliskan kalimat apa pun dimejaku. Tetapi, esoknya kutemukan sebuah kalimat lain di meja itu. 'panas. Tolong aku', bunyi kalimat tersebut. Karena merasa aneh, aku pun mengabaikannya. Rupanya walaupun tak mendapatkan balasan, setiap hari aku selalu mendapatkan pesan dari Ami-_senpai_ dengan kalimat yang berbeda-beda tetapi tetap menyiratkan kalau ia kepanasan.

Semakin hari, kalimatnya semakin panjang sampai memenuhi permukaan meja. Karena tidak tahan lagi, aku pun memutuskan untuk menemui langsung kakak kelasku itu.

.

* * *

.

Selesai latihan sore, aku pun menuju kelasku dimana murid kelas tiga masih belajar. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat kulihat dari salah satu jendela bahwa tidak ada siapa pun yang menempati mejaku. Karena penasaran, aku pun menunggu kelas tiga selesai belajar. Begitu seorang murid keluar dari kelas, aku langsung menanyakan tentang penghuni meja di sudut ruangan itu.

"Permisi, _senpai_. Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanyaku pada seorang murid perempuan yang pertama kali keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Ya, tentu. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" katanya ramah.

"Ano—siapa yang biasanya menempati meja di sudut ruangan itu?"

"Maksudmu meja paling belakang yang di dekat jendela itu?

"Iya, meja itu."

"Ehm—meja itu kosong. Tak ada siapa pun yang menempatinya," katanya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Eh? Lalu, apakah di kelas kakak ada seseorang yang bernama Ami?" tanyaku kemudian.

"A-Ami? Hanya ada satu Ami di kelas ini. Dia Sawachika Ami. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" katanya dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang.. takut.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Apakah kakak bisa menunjukkan yang mana yang bernama Ami itu?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Karena Ami… dia.. dia sudah meninggal."

"Eh? Su.. sudah meninggal?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Ami adalah satu-satunya korban tewas dalam kebakaran yang menghanguskan seluruh gedung kelas tiga beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat kebakaran itu terjadi, ia sedang mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal di kelas," jelasnya.

"A.. apa? Jadi…"

Aku pun hanya bisa terduduk lemas. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Keringat dingin terus keluar dari tubuhku yang lemas. Kakak kelas yang tadi kutanyai memanggil teman-temannya untuk meminta tolong karena melihatku yang sudah sangat pucat. Sekarang aku mengerti pesan-pesan yang dituliskannya di mejaku.

.

.

* * *

'_Panas.. panas sekali.. aku tidak tahan.. tolong aku.. panas..'_

* * *

.

.

**END**

.

.

* * *

Ya-Ha! Seperti yang Fira-san bilang, isinya hampir deskripsi semua. Tapi saya bingung mau nyelipin dialog dimana. Jadi langsung dipublish aja. Hehe.. Gomen..

Ceritanya seramkah? Selanjutnya giliran Suzuna..

Buat yang punya cerita seram, kasih tau saya ya~~

.

Akhir kata : R.E.V.I.E.W.


	2. Suzuna Taki: Boneka Tanpa Jiwa

Ya~~ Terimakasih banyak untuk **Ciel L. Chisai Rokujo, HirumaManda, Iin cka you-nii & mozzarella cheese** yang udah review chapter satunya.. XD

Sama buat **Avy-Kurohime gak bisa log-in **: Makasih! Iya, saya juga ngerasa kalo ceritanya g serem T_T, chap duanya juga g serem sih tapi (seenggaknya) lebih serem dari chap satu (menurutku). Kalo mau nyumbang cerita boleh aja (boleh bangeett!). Sebanyak mungkin! Hehe.. XD

Terakhir, yang g kalah penting, makasih buanyak buat Fira-san (**Sapphire Schweinsteiger**) yang sudah bersedia menjadi beta reader saya dan membagi ilmunya. Thnx a lot! ^_^

Okeh deh, hope you don't hate it.. =]

**

* * *

**

.

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story by Mitama134666  
**

**Genre :** Horror/ Mystery

**Main Chara : **Suzuna Taki

**Warning : **Cerita gantung, chara death, horror sepertinya kurang terasa.

.

**Boneka Tanpa Jiwa**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Suzuna's POV**

Ya~~ Hari ini pun semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats terutama You-_nii_ berlatih dengan semangat sekali. Mamo-_nee_ juga tak pernah lelah mendampingi mereka semua. Walaupun tetap idiot seperti biasa, kakak juga tak ingin kalah dengan anggota tim **dan** akan terus mendukung tim Deimon walau apa pun yang terjadi. Aku yakin sekali kalau tim kami pasti bisa maju ke _Christmas Bowl_! Dan sekarang, aku meluncur dengan _inline-skate_ tercintaku menuju rumah.

Saat ini sudah pukul 18.00, sudah mulai gelap. Kakak sudah pulang duluan begitu selesai latihan pukul 17.00 tadi. Sedangkan aku memilih membantu Mamo-_nee_ membersihkan ruangan klub yang sangat berantakan. Walaupun sebenarnya tujuan utamaku adalah mencari petunjuk mengenai hubungan Mamo-_nee_ dan You-_nii_ sebenarnya. Fufufufufufu...

Ya, setelah belokan di depan, aku akan langsung sampai di depan rumah. Tapi—

—kyaaa!

Aku meluncur terlalu cepat! Karena sejak tadi aku terus melamun, aku jadi tidak bisa mengukur jarak!

Kupasrahkan diriku terus meluncur ke depan, ternyata di depanku terdapat tempat pembuangan sampah. Sebelum menabrak, aku hanya bisa menutup mataku sambil kemudian, kurasakan tubuhku menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Aku jatuh dengan posisi tertelungkup. Lutut dan sikuku rasanya perih sekali. Tapi selain itu, rasanya tidak ada luka lainnya.

Kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Rupanya aku jatuh di dekat tumpukan sampah yang sangat bau. Sambil bernafas melalui mulut, aku mencoba berdiri. Setelah berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuh, aku melihat sesuatu diatas tumpukan sampah itu.

Setelah kudekati, ternyata sesuatu itu adalah sebuah boneka. Boneka itu benar-benar masih bagus. Aku heran, kenapa boneka sebagus itu dibuang? Boneka itu sangat manis. Berbentuk menyerupai seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna coklat. Matanya berwarna hijau lembut dan senyumnya pun manis sekali. Karena sayang, lebih baik aku bawa pulang saja boneka itu. Lumayan, aku kan tidak punya boneka. Hehe...

Sampai di rumah, aku langsung mandi dengan air hangat. Walaupun lukaku masih perih tapi aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Bau menyengat akibat jatuh ke tumpukan sampah tadi sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

Sekarang aku sudah wangi. Begitu pula boneka yang kutemukan tadi. Setelah melihat bagian dalam bajunya, sekarang aku tahu kalau nama boneka itu Miko. Dan malam ini, aku akan tidur dengan Miko-chin. Senangnya...

"Selamat tidur Miko-chin," kataku sambil mengecup puncak kepala teman baruku itu sebelum akhirnya aku pun jatuh tertidur.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Gadis manis nan ceria bernama Suzuna itu pun memejamkan matanya tak lama setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada boneka dipelukannya. Sesaat setelah Suzuna tertidur, terdengar bisikan lirih yang membalas ucapan salam Suzuna. Senyum boneka itu pun merekah diikuti lirikan cepat dari mata hijau lembutnya.

Keesokan paginya, Suzuna membuka mata disaat matahari baru akan menyapa bumi. Kamarnya yang semula diselimuti kegelapan, perlahan-lahan mulai dipenuhi oleh kehangatan sang surya. Suzuna yang masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya tiba-tiba langsung bangun begitu ia melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya, tempat cahaya matahari masuk.

Disisi jendela tersebut terdapat meja belajar Suzuna, dan diatas meja itu, Miko-chin sedang bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya. Padahal, Suzuna sangat yakin kalau semalam ia tertidur sambil memeluk boneka temuannya tersebut.

"Miko-chin?" katanya pelan.

Dengan kening berkerut, Suzuna menghampiri Miko-chin yang sedang bersandar di tembok dekat jendela. Ia mengelus pipi boneka itu sambil menggumam tak jelas.

Karena tidak mau ambil pusing, Suzuna pun segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Sebelum pergi, Suzuna memindahkan bonekanya ke atas sebuah televisi 14 Inch yang terletak di sudut kamarnya.

"Nah, Miko-chin, jangan kemana-mana ya.. Aku pergi sekolah dulu," pamit Suzuna seraya memberikan kecupan singkat pada bonekanya tanpa pernah berpikir sedikit pun kalau boneka itu akan mengerti kata-katanya.

.

* * *

**Suzuna's POV**

Aneh, aku yakin kalau semalam aku tidur sambil memeluk Miko-chin. Aku berjalan menuju sekolah sambil masih memikirkan hal itu. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa Miko-chin tiba-tiba berada di atas meja belajarku?

Ah, mungkin tadi malam aku terlalu lelah sehingga pikiranku kacau. Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku harus memikirkan gerakan-gerakan _cheer _yang dapat menyemangati tim Deimon di pertandingan minggu depan.

.

-xXx-

.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa, aku menuju Deimon High untuk menonton latihan sore kakak dan anggota tim lainnya. Aku juga membantu Mamo-_nee-chan_ menyiapkan handuk dan minuman untuk para anggota tim Deimon yang kelelahan.

Latihan selesai pada pukul lima sore. Semua anggota tim yang kelelahan pun satu-persatu pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Setelah tiga bersaudara Ha Ha berlalu, aku pun menghampiri kakak untuk segera pulang karena aku sudah sangat lelah.

"Kakak, ayo pulang!" kataku sambil meluncur menuju kakak yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Monta.

"Ah, _my sista_. Sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang hari ini. Ahaha..." kata kakak sambil melakukan gerakan favoritnya.

"Iya, Suzuna-_chan._ Malam ini, aku dan kakakmu akan membicarakan soal cara menangkap bola yang baik. Kami juga akan begadang untuk menonton video pertandingan sebelumnya, mukya!" kata Monta menambahkan.

"Apa? Padahal kan aku sudah menunggu kakak! Kalau tahu begitu, aku sudah pulang dari tadi! Ya sudahlah, aku pulang!" kataku dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Menyebalkan! Terpaksa aku pulang sendiri. Malam ini pun berarti aku akan di rumah sendirian. Huft...

Begitu memasuki rumah, aku merasa aneh. Tiba-tiba saja suasana rumah terasa menyeramkan, padahal aku sudah biasa ditinggal di rumah sendirian karena orang tuaku sibuk. Punggungku terasa berat. Seperti ada seseorang dibelakangku yang sedang menatapku lekat.

Entah kenapa, perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Kupaksa tubuhku untuk berputar, dan apa yang kulihat benar-benar membuatku tak percaya.

Miko-chin, boneka yang tadi pagi kuletakkan di atas televisi di kamarku, sekarang ini sedang menatapku dari tempatnya diatas sofa ruang tamu. Miko-chin yang kemarin terlihat sangat manis, hari ini jadi terlihat menyeramkan.

Aku tahu kalau dia hanya boneka tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa ia sedang memperhatikanku. Sudut-sudut bibirnya yang terangkat terasa seperti sedang tersenyum mengejekku. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku pun meraih boneka itu lalu berlari keluar. Aku membuangnya ke tempat sampah dimana aku menemukannya kemarin.

Kurasa aku tidak cocok dengan boneka. Ya, aku—tidak suka boneka.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Setelah membuang kembali boneka yang kemarin dipungutnya, Suzuna pun kembali ke rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Tetapi begitu membuka pintu kamar, ia pun melihatnya. Boneka Miko sedang bersandar diantara tumpukan bantal diatas tempat tidurnya. Suzuna yangyang sangat kaget, bertanya kepada boneka itu seakan ia sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Ap... apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau ada disini? Aku sudah membuangmu, boneka jelek!" teriak Suzuna frustasi.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, bibir boneka itu berkedut dan senyumnya melebar.

"Kau tidak bisa membuangku begitu saja, Suzuna-_chan_. Sekarang aku milikmu," kata boneka itu.

Suzuna yang sudah sangat ketakutan pun hanya bisa membeku di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya yang tersisa, ia pun mencoba berkata, "Kau... kau hidup?" tanya Suzuna yang sudah terduduk lemas di lantai kamarnya.

"Mungkin, mungkin aku hidup. Kalau yang kau maksud hidup itu sebatas 'bisa bergerak' saja. Tapi kalaupun aku memang hidup, hidupku tidaklah utuh. Aku tidak punya jiwa, Suzuna-_chan_."

"Pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriak Suzuna yang sudah mulai menangis.

"Tidak. Tidak sebelum kau membuatku 'utuh'," kata boneka itu sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Suzuna.

"Tapi... tapi aku tidak bisa membuatkanmu 'jiwa'…" kata Suzuna yang ngeri melihat Miko-chin mendekat dan mengelus pipinya, seperti yang pernah Suzuna lakukan pada boneka itu.

"Memang tidak bisa. Tapi kau bisa—memberikan jiwamu padaku..." kata Miko-chin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapan Suzuna lalu mengecup singkat pucuk kepala Suzuna.

Sebelum Suzuna sempat berteriak, tubuh gadis itu sudah diselimuti oleh kegelapan pekat yang membelenggu seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tenggelam dalam kegelapan itu dan merasakan sensasi aneh yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Sesaat kemudian, bersama hilangnya kegelapan di kamar gadis itu, Suzuna Taki pun lenyap dari dunia ini.

.

* * *

**Epilog**

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda di Deimon hari itu. Hari yang biasanya dimulai dengan pagi yang cerah, kali ini dimulai dengan langit yang mendung dan gerimis yang turun ragu-ragu.

Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut panjang bergelombang yang berwarna cokelat sedang berdiri dibawah payung hitamnya. Mata hijau lembutnya terpaku pada boneka di depannya.

Gadis itu pun bergumam, "Sesuai permintaan terakhirmu, aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, Suzuna-_chan_."

Selanjutnya, ia pun berlalu meninggalkan sebuah boneka manis berambut biru yang memakai seragam sailor diatas tumpukan sampah yang baunya semakin menyengat setelah terkena air hujan.

Hujan yang awalnya gerimis pun menderas seiring kepergian gadis itu.

.

.

**END**

.

.

* * *

.

Ya~~ setelah dipikir-pikir, saya telah membuat banyak chara menderita di fic2 saya. Tapi sumpah, saya sama sekali tidak ada maksud mem-bashing chara. Tidak ada chara yang saya benci kok. Kecuali Agon (dan saya tidak pernah punya niat untuk menulis fic yang ada Agonnya. =.=)

.

Untuk yang mau nyumbang cerita, kirim aja docx-nya dengan label ES21GS#Judul Cerita#Author.

Ayo, kirim sebanyak-banyaknya! XD

.

N jangan lupa..

R.E.V.I.E.W.


	3. Shozo Togano: Hantu Supermarket SonSon

Makasih banyak buat** Avy-kurohime, Iin cka you-nii, mozzarella cheese, ShiroNeko, Mayou Fietry, Ciel L. Chisai Rokujo** yang udah review chap 2.. ^^

.

Ya~~ Chap 3 ini mungkin terkesan seperti cerita horror ala Indonesia bangeet..

Tapi tetep aja, hope you don't hate it! :)

* * *

.

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story by Mitama134666  
**

**Genre :** Horror/ Mystery

**Main Chara : **Togano Shozo

**Warning : **Horror sepertinya kurang terasa.

.

**Hantu Supermarket SonSon**

**.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hari itu, sehari sebelum ulang tahun Sena, seluruh anggota tim Deimon sedang menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk _ace _tim mereka. Dari mulai Kurita, Mamori, Suzuna, Jumonji, Kuroki, Togano, Komusubi, Yukimitsu, Ishimaru, Taki, Pak Doburoku, dan bahkan Hiruma, semuanya sedang mempersiapkan lapangan sekolah Deimon dengan berbagai macam dekorasi.

Walapun Hiruma memang hanya memerintah budak-budaknya untuk melakukan ini-itu, sebenarnya dialah yang merancang keseluruhan pesta tersebut. Tiga bersaudara Ha Ha sedang menyiapkan _sound system_ karena nanti akan ada penampilan spesial dari band The Blood yang dimotori oleh Akaba.

Sekarang, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.50 dan persiapan untuk pesta besok pun sudah hampir selesai. Tetapi ternyata pekerjaan Jumonji terhambat karena ia kekurangan kabel untuk menghubungkan semua peralatan listrik yang akan dipakai untuk menunjang _live music_ dalam pesta tersebut.

"Sial, kita kekurangan kabel," kata Jumonji sambil mengutuk.

"Eh? Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke Supermarket SonSon sambil membeli makanan kecil untuk kalian semua," kata Mamori menawarkan diri.

"Keh, memangnya kau berani pergi ke Supermarket itu pada jam seperti ini, Manajer sialan?" kata Hiruma yang -walaupun tidak mengakuinya- mengkhawatirkan Mamori.

"Benar kata Hiruma-san, sekarang ini sudah tengah malam. Akan sangat berbahaya bagimu, Mamori-san. Biar aku saja yang pergi," kata Togano yang baru saja mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Hiruma.

Setelah mencatat titipan belanjaan dari anggota lain, Togano pun memacu motornya menuju Supermarket SonSon yang buka 24 jam. Begitu sampai, Togano langsung memarkir motornya di parkiran yang terletak di samping Supermarket tersebut.

Saat ia baru saja turun dari motornya, seorang pria yang memakai jas hujan hitam menghampirinya. Togano tidak dapat melihat wajah pria itu karena ia menudungkan jas hujannya. Rupanya pria itu adalah tukang parkir, karena ia menyodorkan sebuah tiket parkir kepada Togano.

Togano beranjak menuju pintu masuk Supermarket setelah menerima tiket parkir tadi. Saat melewati penjaga parkir yang aneh itu, Togano mencium bau tidak enak yang membuatnya mengerenyit. Ia pun setengah berlari memasuki Supermarket.

Di dalam Supermarket itu tidak ada seorang pun pembeli. Hanya ada seorang gadis yang duduk memunggunginya. Sepertinya gadis itu tertidur karena kepalanya terkulai ke bahunya.

Togano mulai mengambil barang-barang yang dicarinya, yaitu kabel, permen karet bebas gula, sekotak _creampuff,_ dan makanan kecil yang dipesan teman-temannya. Setelah menemukan barang terakhir yang dicarinya, ia pun beranjak menuju kasir.

Tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya. Kakinya terasa berat dan ia dapat merasakan cengkraman tangan yang sangat kuat di pergelangan kaki kirinya. Perlahan, ia menunduk hanya untuk mendapati sebuah tangan hitam yang kulitnya terkelupas sedang memegangi kakinya.

Sambil memejamkan mata, ia berusaha lari, tetapi ia malah jatuh dan menabrak rak makanan kecil di sampingnya. Begitu ia membuka matanya lagi, tangan itu sudah tidak ada. Togano pun berpikir kalau kejadian tadi hanyalah halusinasi.

Togano bergegas mengumpulkan belanjaannya yang terjatuh lalu berlari ke meja kasir. Rupanya gadis dibelakang meja kasir tersebut masih tertidur. Hal itu cukup mengherankan mengingat keributan yang tadi diperbuat oleh Togano.

Setelah meletakkan belanjaannya di meja kasir, Togano mengguncang-guncang pundak gadis itu untuk membangunkannya. Tetapi yang terjadi malah, kepala gadis itu menggelinding ke lantai Supermarket dan berhenti saat menyentuh kaki Togano.

Sambil gemetaran, Togano memungut kepala itu. Darah yang mengucur dari kepala tersebut melumuri kedua tangannya. Dapat ia lihat wajah berlumuran darah dengan mata yang membelalak keluar seakan telah menyaksikan neraka.

Togano pun melemparkan kepala tersebut sambil menjerit, tetapi tak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tanpa berpikir, ia berlari secepatnya menuju pintu keluar.

Tetapi, di pintu itu sudah menghadang pria penjaga parkir yang tadi ia temui di luar. Pria itu melepaskan jas hujan hitamnya dan memperlihatkan sesosok tubuh yang sudah membusuk.

Tubuh itu penuh luka dan diantara daging yang terbelah, terdapat ribuan belatung yang menggerogotinya. Pria penjaga parkir itu menghampiri Togano yang terpaku ketakutan.

Ia membawa sebuah pisau besar dan mengayunkannya ke arah Togano. Tapi setelah itu Togano tidak merasakan apapun. Hanya…..

gelap.

.

-xXx-

.

"Hei, Toga! Ayo, bangun!" terdengar suara Jumonji yang berteriak-teriak pada Togano yang tergeletak di depan pintu Supermarket SonSon.

Perlahan, Togano pun membuka matanya sambil bergumam, "Ju..monji?"

"Kau ini kenapa? Kami menyusul karena kau tidak kembali juga setelah pergi selama tiga jam," kata Kuroki yang berjongkok di samping Jumonji.

"Aku.. aku.. dimana?" tanya Togano yang masih linglung.

"Di depan Supermarket SonSon. Kau terluka, Toga? Tanganmu berdarah" tanya Jumonji.

Togano pun melihat kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Padahal ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

"Ini.. Darah ini bukan darahku.. Ini darah….," sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Togano menjerit. Ia menjerit sekeras-kerasnya lalu kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

.

-xXx-

.

Berhari-hari kemudian, Togano pun mengetahui dari Mamori bahwa pernah terjadi perampokan di Supermarket SonSon. Perampokan itu terjadi pada tengah malam disaat Supermarket sedang sepi-sepinya.

Perampoknya menggunakan senjata tajam dan membunuh penjaga parkir serta petugas kasir Supermarket. Sejauh yang Mamori ketahui, penjaga parkir di SonSon tewas dengan beberapa luka tusukan, sedangkan gadis yang bekerja sebagai kasir, tewas dengan kepala terpenggal karena mencoba melawan.

Selanjutnya, Togano tidak pernah pergi ke Supermarket SonSon lagi. Sekalipun yang menyuruhnya adalah Hiruma.

.

.

**END**

.

.

* * *

Yosh, maaf kalo mengecewakan.. jangan lupa..

.

.

.

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**

.

PS : Donasinya masih ditunggu. Selain nyumbang cerita, sekedar nyumbang ide juga gapapa, akan sangat saya hargai. Kalo ada yang mau rikues juga boleh..^^ (asal jangan Hiruma atau Agon ajah.. Hehe..)


	4. Ikkyu Hosokawa: Gadis Dalam Cermin

Thanks a lot to **Mayou Fietry, Iin cka you-nii, Chancha-Flower, Nasaka Hosokawa, Ciel L. Chisai Rokujo, sama HirumaManda** atas reviewnya di chap tiga.. ^^

Kali ini, Ikkyu yang bakalan jadi korban, berdasarkan rikues dari Mayou-chan sama Nasaka.

Yosh, enjoy~~

.  
**

* * *

**

.

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story by Mitama134666  
**

**Genre :** Horror/ Mystery

**Main Chara : **Hosokawa Ikkyu

**Warning : **Horror sepertinya kurang terasa.

.

**Gadis Dalam Cermin**

.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Normal POV**

.

_Inbox Messages_

29/11/05 (11.11 am)

_From _: K. Unsui

_To_ : H. Ikkyu

_Message_ : Ikyyu, kau jadi ikut tidak? Kami sudah mau berangkat nih!

.

Hosokawa Ikkyu, salah satu _ace_ tim Shinryuji Nagas membaca pesan di _handphone_-nya lalu mendengus kesal. Ia pun membalas singkat dan meneruskan kegiatannya.

.

_Outbox Messages_

29/11/05 (11.15 am)

_From_ : H. Ikkyu

_To _: K. Unsui

_Message_ : Maaf, kalian duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan. Nanti aku menyusul. Aku sudah punya alamatnya kok.

.

Hari ini tim Shinryuji Nagas akan melakukan latihan khusus di sebuah kompleks wihara di pegunungan. Seharusnya mereka sudah berangkat sejak pukul 10 pagi, tetapi Ikkyu memiliki sebuah urusan penting dan meminta teman-temannya menunda keberangkatan mereka.

Urusan penting Ikkyu itu sebenarnya adalah menemani Ibunya belanja. Tapi ia tidak mengatakannya pada siapa pun. Karena kalau ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, bisa-bisa ia menjadi bahan olokan selama masa SMA-nya.

Rupanya Ibunya Ikkyu sangat betah di pusat perbelanjaan di dekat stasiun yang baru saja dibuka. Akhirnya Ikkyu pun tidak enak kalau harus membuat teman-teman satu timnya menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Argh, akhirnya aku harus berangkat kesana sendirian deh!" gerutu Ikkyu sambil membawa belanjaan Ibunya. Sedangkan Ibunya saat ini sudah heboh sendiri karena ada diskon 50% untuk barang-barang yang—menurut Ikkyu—tidak berguna.

.

-xXx-

.

Setelah memuaskan dahaga Ibunya akan diskon besar-besaran, akhirnya Ikkyu pun dapat pergi menuju kompleks wihara tempat diadakannya latihan khusus. Walaupun ia baru berangkat pada pukul tiga sore. Sebelumnya ia telah meminta salinan alamat tujuannya dari Unsui.

Ikkyu pun turun dari bis jelek—satu-satunya bis—yang mengantarkannya sampai di pegunungan ini. Lalu ia melihat alamat yang diberikan Unsui.

Saat itu sudah sore sekali. Ikkyu tidak tahu jam berapa tepatnya, karena ia tidak menggunakan jam tangan. _Handphone_-nya pun ketinggalan karena tadi ia terburu-buru.

'Kompleks No. 6 (cat : hanya sekitar 200 meter setelah turun dari bis, ingat Ikkyu, tetap di jalan setapak)'

Ikkyu membaca catatan singkat itu dengan malas.

"Fuh, baiklah. Sepertinya mudah," kata Ikkyu kepada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ikkyu telah berdiri di pintu masuk sebuah kompleks tempat peribadatan agama Buddha dengan nomor 6. Tapi—

kuil itu benar-benar sudah tua dan jelek. Kayu-kayunya pun sudah rapuh. Ia melihat lagi kertas kusut yang berisi alamat tempat latihan khusus timnya.

Benar, itu dia. Kompleks No. 6. Sambil masih terheran-heran, Ikkyu mengetuk pintu gerbang utama tempat itu.

Tok tok tok..

"Masuk."

Terdengar suara samar dari balik pintu. Sepertinya Unsui, pikir Ikkyu. Ah, berarti dia tidak salah. Ia pun memasuki kompleks tersebut.

Suasananya benar-benar menyeramkan. Tidak ada suara apa pun selain suara alam. Satu-satunya kemungkinan yang mampir di pikiran Ikkyu hanyalah bahwa teman-teman satu timnya sedang bersemedi.

Kompleks itu cukup luas. Ada beberapa gedung kecil dan sebuah gedung utama yang berada di tengah-tengah kompleks.

Ikkyu mencari-cari teman-temannya ke seluruh sudut kompleks tetapi ia tidak melihat seorang pun. Disaat Ikkyu mulai berpikir kalau suara menyuruh masuk yang tadi ia dengar merupakan halusinasinya saja, Ikkyu merasakan keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya.

Perlahan-lahan Ikkyu menolehkan kepalanya dan—

tak ada siapa pun disana.

Masih bingung, Ikkyu berjalan menuju gedung utama kompleks. Dari salah satu jendela, ia melihat bayangan seseorang.

"Hey!" panggil Ikkyu kepada bayangan tersebut.

Tetapi seseorang di balik jendela tersebut malah berlari—menghindari pandangan Ikkyu.

"Hey, tunggu!" teriak Ikkyu sambil mengejar bayangan orang itu.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Orang itu larinya cepat sekali. Tapi, siapa dia ya?" Ikkyu bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang ini ia sudah memasuki gedung utama—gedung paling besar di kompleks itu. Keadaan dalam gedung tidak lebih baik dari pada di luar. Sama-sama tidak terawat dan sudah sangat rapuh.

Krieeet..

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka. Ikkyu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan melihat sebuah pintu masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Ia menghampiri pintu tersebut lalu memasuki ruangan gelap itu.

Ruangan itu kosong. Tak ada apa pun selain debu. Begitu ia akan beranjak dari ruangan tersebut, matanya menangkap seberkas cahaya.

Rupanya cahaya itu merupakan cahaya matahari sore—yang masuk melalui pintu utama gedung yang dibiarkan terbuka—terpantul dari sebuah cermin di sudut ruangan yang tadi tidak ia perhatikan.

Cermin itu ditutupi kain hitam yang warnanya sangat pekat. Ikkyu menyibakkan kain tersebut dan terlihatlah sebuah cermin yang sangat besar. Pinggiran cermin tersebut terbuat dari kayu yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran rumit dan indah.

Ikkyu memperhatikan bayangannya sendiri di cermin besar yang ditemukannya itu. 'Hmm.. Kalau saja tidak ada tahi lalat ini, aku pasti terlihat sangat tampan,' pikirnya sambil menekan-nekan tahi lalat di keningnya.

Sedang asik membayangkan dirinya yang tampan dan dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik, muncul sebuah bayangan mengerikan terpantul di belakang bayangannya dalam cermin. Bayangan itu—bayangan seorang gadis berambut panjang yang wajahnya melumer.

Bayangan mengerikan itu bergerak dalam cermin. Bergerak perlahan ke depan bayangan Ikkyu yang terpaku tak bergerak. Dan—bayangan itu keluar dari dalam cermin. Berpindah begitu saja seolah sedang berpindah dari suatu ruangan ke ruangan lainnya.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu pun sudah berada tepat dihadapan Ikkyu. Ia menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya yang busuk ke wajah Ikkyu.

Sesaat, Ikkyu masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Lalu sedetik kemudian..

"Gyaaa! Tidaaakk!" teriak Ikkyu sambil berlari keluar ruangan. Ia mencari-cari pintu tempat ia masuk tadi. Pintu itu masih terbuka. Tetapi sebelum Ikkyu berlari lagi, sebuah tangan menangkap tubuhnya.

Begitu menolehkan kepalanya, wajah yang tadi ia lihat di cermin kembali terpampang di depannya. Nanah dari wajah yang lumer itu menetes ke tangan Ikkyu.

Sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, Ikkyu berusaha melepaskan diri dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Dapat terlihat kalau matahari sudah tenggelam dan pemandangan di luar pun digantikan oleh kegelapan mutlak.

Saat Ikkyu hampir saja mencapai pintu, pintu itu tiba-tiba tertutup dengan suara keras.

Ikkyu menggedor-gedor pintu sambil menangis minta dibukakan. Tapi, sia-sia saja. Pintu itu tetap bergeming.

"Ikkyuuu.."

Terdengar suara bisikan lirih dari belakangnya.

"Gyaaa! Ampuun! Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku!" Ikkyu memohon sambil bersujud. Ia menangis sesenggukan masih dalam posisi menyembah.

"Ikkyuuu…"

"Hwaaa! Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Ikkyuu…"

Suara mengerikan itu kembali terdengar, kali ini diikuti oleh suara—

tawa?

.

-xXx-

.

"Bwahahahahaha! Kau benar-benar lucu, Ikkyu!" kata teman Ikkyu—seorang anggota tim Shinryuji Nagas—yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aaarrrggghhh! Kalian menyebalkan! Apa maksudnya sih menakuti aku seperti itu?" teriak Ikkyu sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

Tapi teman-temannya tidak ada yang menggubris kemarahannya dan terus tertawa, termasuk Unsui.

"Kau juga Unsui, kenapa ikut-ikutan mereka?" protes Ikkyu.

"Haha.. Maaf, tapi mereka memaksaku. Lagipula aku menyukai ide itu. Haha.." jawab Unsui.

"Kau—"

Belum tuntas Ikkyu melepaskan kemarahannya, mereka semua tiba-tiba diam karena kedatangan sang pelatih.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bercanda lagi. Sekarang, kalian semua cepat tidur. Besok kita akan mulai latihan pagi-pagi sekali," titah sang pelatih.

"Baik, pelatih."

Semua anggota tim pun keluar dari gedung utama tersebut dan memasuki gedung lain. Gedung itu lebih terawat dan jauh lebih bersih dari pada gedung yang tadi.

Tanpa mencuci muka ataupun menggosok gigi terlebih dahulu, mereka semua pun tertidur—termasuk Ikkyu yang sudah tidak ketakutan atau pun marah lagi.

Walaupun bayangan perempuan dengan wajah yang melumer dan sangat menyeramkan tadi tidak bisa dilupakannya, ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanyalah seorang temannya yang menyamar.

Tapi, Ikkyu juga masih heran bagaimana cara teman-temannya memunculkan hantu bohongan itu dari dalam cermin. Sampai akhirnya ia berpikir kalau itu hanyalah trik murahan Unsui.

Malam itu, Ikkyu pun tertidur dengan sangat pulas dan tanpa mimpi.

.

-xXx-

.

"Yu.. Ikkyu.. Bangun! Ayo, cepat bangun!" teriak Unsui sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ikkyu.

"Yawn.. Uhm.. Unsui.. Selamat pagi," kata Ikkyu sambil duduk dan menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Selamat pagi apanya? Ini masih malam tahu! Lagipula, kenapa kau tidur disini? Kami mencarimu kemana-mana! Kau tidak membawa _handphone_ lagi," kata Unsui yang terlihat kesal.

Ikkyu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia masih di ruangan yang sama dengan semalam. Tetapi tanpa kantung tidur. Dan ruangan itu lebih kotor dan jorok. Teman-teman satu timnya memandanginya dengan heran.

Setelah mengumpulkan nyawanya yang tadi berceceran, Ikkyu celingak-celinguk seperti orang kebingungan.

"Ah, kau ini. Kau salah alamat tahu! Ini kompleks nomor 9, tulisan di depan itu sudah longgar—jadi terbalik dan menampakkan angka 6, bukannya 9," jelas Unsui.

"Tapi.. Tadi.. Aku.. Kalian.." kata Ikkyu terbata-bata.

"Sudahlah, sekarang—karena Ikkyu sudah ditemukan—ayo kita kembali teman-teman," kata Unsui kepada semua teman satu timnya.

Ikkyu yang masih terheran-heran hanya bisa menurut saat diseret Unsui pergi dari tempat itu. Ikkyu yang tidak mau ambil pusing pun menyimpulkan kalau yang ia alami sebelumnya itu pasti hanyalah mimpi. 'Ya, pasti hanya mimpi,' pikirnya.

Begitu keluar dari pintu utama kompleks tersebut, Ikkyu menyempatkan diri menolehkan kepalanya ke arah bagunan utama kompleks—hanya untuk buru-buru menolehkan kepalanya kembali dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Unsui.

.

* * *

Di gedung utama kompleks, seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan wajah yang melumer sedang menyeringai dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Ikkyu dari balik jendela.

Sesaat kemudian, ia pun menghilang kembali ke dalam cermin.

* * *

.

.

**END**

.

.

* * *

Ya~~ Maaf kalo ceritanya tidak memuaskan.. Ternyata bikin cerita serem ntu susah juga ya.. =.=a

Okeh, jangan lupa

.

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**

.

PS : Ada yang mau nyumbang ide? Buntu nih.. -w-


	5. Raimon Tarou: Chat Ghost

Terima kasih banyak untuk :** Iin cka you-nii, Miharu Koyama, Arteu, Mayou Fietry, Salmahimahi, sama mozzarella cheese** yang udah review..^^

Sama buat **Reader Gaje **: Ceritanya emang pendek. Hehe.. Okeh, rikuesnya saya tampung.. XD

Di chap ini giliran Monta, rikuesan dari saya sendiri.. Kekekekekekeke.. :p

* * *

.

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story by Mitama134666  
**

**Genre :** Horror/ Humor

**Main Chara : **Raimon Tarou

**Warning : **Nggak serem sama sekali.

.

**Chat Ghost**

.

* * *

**.**

**Normal POV**

Deimon Devil Bats adalah tim yang saat ini sudah mulai dipertimbangkan oleh lawan-lawannya. Walaupun terdiri dari sekumpulan idiot, tetapi tim itu memiliki semangat yang sangat luar biasa untuk menang.

Padahal sebagian besar dari mereka tidak pernah bermain amefuto sebelumnya. Tetapi berkat latihan neraka yang rajin mereka lakukan, pertandingan demi pertandingan pun berhasil dimenangkan dengan gemilang.

Hari ini pun, lapangan Deimon High terlihat ramai oleh para anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats yang sedang berlatih. Mereka semua terus berlatih dan berlatih sampai akhirnya Hiruma, kapten mereka, merasa kalau latihan hari itu sudah cukup.

"Cukup untuk hari ini, bocah-bocah sialan! Cepat pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk latihan pagi besok! Yang terlambat pasti akan mendapatkan hadian dariku! Ya-Ha!" teriak Hiruma dari tengah lapangan sambil berlalu menuju ruang klub.

"Hiruma-kun! Tidak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu kan?" kata Mamori, Manajer tim Devil Bats, sambil membagikan handuk dan minuman kepada anggota tim yang sudah tumbang di pinggir lapangan.

Sedangkan Hiruma hanya memandangnya dengan malas lalu meletakkan senjatanya dan masuk ke _shower room_.

"Arigatou, Mamori-san," kata Monta yang menerima handuk dari Mamori dengan tatapan penuh.. err.. cinta?

"Sama-sama, Monta-kun," jawab Mamori.

"Ya~~ Mamo-nee.. Nanti malam kita _chatting _lagi ya..," kata Suzuna yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Mamori.

"Baik. Aku akan _online _sekitar pukul delapan malam. Kita teruskan obrolan kita yang kemarin ya," jawab Mamori.

"Yayayaya.. Aku juga punya gossip baru loh. Fufufu..," kata Suzuna sambil menggerak-gerakkan antenanya.

"_Chatting_ mukya?" tanya Monta yang ikut nimbrung.

"Ya~~ Monta, apa kau juga suka _chatting_? Punya YM?" tanya Suzuna antusias.

"Wah, aku tidak punya. Di rumahku kan tidak ada komputer," jawab Monta lesu.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kalau punya kita bisa ngobrol lebih leluasa lewat YM," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum yang sukses membuat Monta melayang-layang.

"Mukya, aku pasti akan membuat akun YM agar bisa _chatting _dengan Mamori-san MAX!" kata Monta dengan semangat 45.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya _sweatdropped_ dan mencemooh Monta sampai akhirnya mereka dibubarkan oleh Hiruma yang marah-marah karena mereka belum pulang juga.

.

**Monta's POV**

Mukya, aku ingin memiliki sebuah komputer agar bisa _chatting_ dengan Mamori-san. Ahaha, pasti ia akan merasa senang ngobrol denganku, setelah itu aku akan mendapatkan hatinya. Hehehe.. Aku senyam-senyum sendiri sambil berjalan pulang setelah seharian ini disiksa oleh Hiruma-senpai.

Karena terus mengkhayalkan bisa _chatting _dengan Mamori-san, tak terasa aku sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Aku pun langsung masuk dan berteriak, "aku pulang!"

"Ah, selamat datang Raimon," sambut Ibuku yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari dapur.

Aku pun menghampirinya untuk memberitahuan perihal keinginanku memiliki sebuah komputer yang terhubung dengan internet. Tetapi sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Ibuku berkata, "Raimon, Ibu punya kejutan untukmu."

"Kejutan, mukya? Apa itu? Kejutannya baik atau buruk?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Haha, kejutannya ada di kamarmu. Lihat saja sendiri," kata Ibuku yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, aku pun setengah berlari menuju kamarku. Langsung saja aku membuka pintu kamarku dan terkejut dengan suksesnya.

Di sudut kamarku, terdapat satu set komputer yang tidak terlihat baru. Mukya! Senang MAX! Keinginanku untuk memiliki sebuah komputer langsung terkabul begitu saja. Jangan-jangan aku memang ditakdirkan bersama Mamori-san dengan perantara komputer ini mukya!

.

**Normal POV**

Monta mengambil pose favoritnya, yaitu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi dengan ekspresi sok kerennya. Tak lama kemudian, Ibu Monta terlihat memasuki kamar anaknya yang sedang kegirangan.

"Kau suka kejutannya, Raimon?" tanya Ibunya Monta.

"Suka sekali! Terima kasih bu! Sebenarnya, aku sedang sangat menginginkan sebuah komputer, mukya!" jawab Monta dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya. Walaupun komputer lama, tetapi komputer ini masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Komputer ini pemberian dari bibimu, milik kakak sepupumu yang sudah tidak ada," jelas ibunya Monta.

"Mukya, maksud Ibu, komputer ini milik kak Miru yang sudah lama menghilang?" tanya Monta.

"Iya. Karena sudah lima tahun lebih ia menghilang dan tidak pernah ditemukan, keluarga bibimu memutuskan untuk pindah ke luar negeri demi melupakan kesedihan mereka. Jadi semua barang-barang mereka yang tidak bisa dibawa akhirnya dibagi-bagikan," terang Ibunya Monta dengan mata berkabut.

"Begitu. Yah.. sebaiknya aku menjaga komputer ini dengan baik," kata Monta.

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo kita makan malam. Setelah itu kau harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada bibimu, Raimon," kata Ibunya Monta sambil menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

.

-xXx-

.

Monta pun menuruti perkataan Ibunya. Setelah makan malam dan menelepon bibinya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, ia mencoba komputer barunya.

Sambil menunggu komputernya menyala, ia sedikit merenung soal Miru, kakak sepupunya yang menghilang lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu. Nama lengkapnya adalah Miruku Yamashita.

Ia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat baik. Usianya hanya lebih tua satu tahun dari Monta dan dulu mereka sering bermain bersama. Sampai Miru tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, seolah tertelan bumi.

Monta ingat, dulu ia hampir setiap hari pergi ke rumah bibinya untuk mencari Miru. Sampai akhirnya ia diberitahu kalau mungkin Miru tidak akan pernah pulang lagi.

Monta terbangun dari lamunannya begitu cahaya biru dari layar komputer memenuhi langsung membuka Mozilla Firefox. Halaman utama google langsung menyambutnya. Monta pun bersorak senang karena ternyata komputer tersebut sudah terhubung ke internet.

Setelah membuat akun YM, Monta pun teringat kalau ia belum terhubung dengan siapa pun, termasuk dengan Mamori. Ia ingin menanyakan alamat YM Mamori lewat SMS tetapi ternyata pulsanya sudah habis. Terpaksa ia menunda keinginannya _chatting_ dengan Mamori malam ini.

Akhirnya Monta pun mencoba-coba _chatting_ menggunakan MIRC dengan _nick name_ **Mon80MAX**. Sesaat kemudian, ada seseorang dengan _nick name_ **M_LilGirl_Y **yangmengajaknya ngobrol.

.

* * *

**M_LilGirl_Y** : Hai.. Temani aku ngobrol. Aku kesepian. Ya?

**Mon80MAX** : Boleh. Kenapa kau kesepian? Memangnya kau sedang dimana?

**M_LilGirl_Y** : Entahlah. Tapi disini sepi. Sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang bisa kuajak bicara.

* * *

'Eh, apa maksudnya entahlah itu?' pikir Monta dalam hati. Tapi karena mungkin orang yang _chatting _dengannya itu tidak mau menyebutkan ia sedang dimana, maka Monta pun tidak mengambil pusing kata-katanya barusan.

* * *

**Mon80MAX **: Begitu. Kalau boleh tahu, umurmu berapa? Sekolah dimana?

**M_LilGirl_Y **: Tanggal 15 Desember nanti aku 18 tahun. Sekolah? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

Deg.. Monta langsung teringat Miru yang juga berulang tahun pada tanggal 15 Desember.

* * *

**Mon80MAX **: Wah, tanggal ulang tahunmu sama dengan seseorang yang kukenal. 18 tahun? Berarti aku satu tahun lebih muda darimu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?

**M_LilGirl_Y **: Aku ingin pergi, tapi aku tidak bisa.

**Mon80MAX **: Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau sakit?

**M_LilGirl_Y **: Tidak.

* * *

Mendapatkan jawaban-jawaban singkat dan aneh dari orang yang _chatting_ dengannya, Monta pun merasa jenuh. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapan mereka dan segera tidur agar tidak terlambat untuk latihan pagi.

* * *

**Mon80MAX **: Maaf, kurasa aku harus tidur agar besok tidak terlambat bangun.

**M_LilGirl_Y **: Baiklah. Tapi, besok malam temani aku lagi ya. Aku kesepian.

**Mon80MAX **: Tentu. Selamat malam.

**M_LilGirl_Y **: Selamat malam, Rai-chan.

* * *

Glekk.. Rai-chan? Satu-satunya orang yang pernah memanggilnya begitu hanya kakak sepupunya, Miru. Tanpa berpikir, Monta langsung mematikan komputernya. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang saat layar komputernya berubah hitam.

Monta lalu beranjak dari kursinya menuju tempat tidur. Tetapi begitu bangkit dari duduknya, ia tersandung sebuah kardus yang tidak ia perhatikan sebelumnya.

* * *

**Monta's POV**

.

Eh? Kardus apa itu? Karena terlalu bersemangat aku jadi tidak memperhatikannya tadi. Aku pun membuka kardus tersebut. Ternyata di dalamnya terdapat beberapa aksesori komputer. Ada _headset, microphone, webcam_, dan sebuah.. kabel?

Kabel apa itu? Ujungnya kotak bening. Eh, ini kan kabel…

Sebelum menyelesaikan pikiranku, aku langsung memeriksa bagian belakang CPU komputer baruku tersebut. Tak ada kabel telepon yang terpasang. Aku pun memeriksa sekali lagi. Ternyata tetap tak ada KABEL TELEPON ataupun MODEM yang terpasang di komputer tersebut.

Ja.. jadi… bagaimana tadi aku bisa terhubung ke internet? Tanpa modem ataupun kabel telepon? Dan, setahuku, disini tidak ada jaringan internet _wi fi_ atau apapun juga! Mukyaaa!

.

* * *

**.**

**Epilog**

**Normal POV**

Monta masih terpaku di kamarnya. Tangan kanannya yang gemetar masih menggenggam kabel yang ia temukan tadi erat-erat. Saat Monta belum sembuh dari ketekejutannya, tiba-tiba komputer yang tadi sudah dimatikannya menyala dengan cahaya biru terang. Selanjutnya, tampilan obrolannya yang terakhir muncul dengan sedikit tambahan.

.

* * *

**#M_LilGirl_Y : **Rai-chan, tolong sampaikan pada orang tuaku, aku merindukan mereka. Tapi aku tidak bisa pulang. Arigatou, Rai-chan.**#**

**

* * *

**

.

.

**END**

.

.

* * *

Euh.. Chap ini bener-bener nggak serem.. -.-a

Maap deh..

Buat reader sekalian, rikuesan sama idenya udah saya tampung.

Tapi maaf, setelah ini saya nggak bisa update dalam waktu dekat.

Terima kasih banyak telah mengikuti fic yang aneh ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (entah kapan) :)


	6. Takeru Yamato: Beneath The Eternal Snow

Diantara warna putih abadi, kita saling mebisikkan kata cinta.

Kita pun menjadi satu, saling memiliki.

Disaksikan salju yang tak pernah mencair, kau berjanji untuk segera kembali.

Dan aku pun berjanji padamu untuk terus menunggu di sini.

Apa kau masih ingat janji itu, Yamato?

.

* * *

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Story By Mitama134666**

**Genre :** Tragedy, Horror (?)

**Rated :** T

**Main Chara(s) : **Takeru Yamato, Karin Koizumi, Taka Honjo

**Warning :** Sama sekali nggak serem, OOC (semoga tidak terlalu), typo (jaga-jaga), GJ (pasti), chara death, setting 'maksa', dst.. dst..

.

* * *

.

**Beneath The Eternal Snow**

.

**Author's POV**

Gadis itu berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Rambutnya yang panjang tidak ia pilin seperti biasa. Tapi bahkan dalam keadaannya yang kacau, ia masih terlihat sangat cantik.

Karin terus berjalan sambil memeriksa setiap batang pohon yang ditemuinya. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan salju yang memenuhi sepatunya ataupun tangannya yang membeku. Di saat keputusasaan mulai menghampiri, gadis dua puluh tahun itu akhirnya menemukan pohon yang dicarinya. Sambil tersenyum lega, ia mengistirahatkan kakinya yang lelah di bawah pohon itu.

Di sekitarnya hanya ada warna putih. Putih yang berasal dari salju yang tidak pernah mencair. Salju abadi yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cintanya. Walaupun kedinginan, ia merasa tenang disini. Ia dapat merasakan kehadiran Yamato, orang yang dicintainya.

Karin mengusap pelan pergelangan tangannya yang memar. Saat ini Karin sama sekali tidak dapat merasakan tangannya, termasuk luka di sekeliling kedua pergelangan tangannya itu. Tapi dalam keadaan hampir beku pun, luka di hati Karin masih terasa sakit. Berusaha untuk lebih hangat dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri, Karin menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah.

Yang ia inginkan hanyalah Yamato. Itu saja. Apa keinginannya itu terlalu muluk? Kenapa tak ada yang mau mengerti? Kenapa? Masih dengan memikirkan kekasihnya, Karin pun terlelap dalam tidurnya di bawah salju.

.

-xXx-

.

Set… Hut.. Hut.. Hut..

Dengan kode itu, seorang _Quarterback _muda melemparkan _pass_ kepada rekannya. _Pass_ yang sangat tinggi tetapi dapat ditangkap dengan mulus oleh rekannya di ujung lain lapangan.

_Touchdown!_

_Pass_ berhasil dilakukan. Tim itu pun memenangkan pertandingan.

"Bagus sekali, anak-anak! Dengan kemenangan ini, kita semakin dekat dengan tujuan kita. Selamat!"

Yamato Takeru—pelatih tim luar biasa itu, menyelamati anak-anak muda yang dilatihnya dari pinggir lapangan. Senyuman bangga terukir di wajahnya yang masih tampan meskipun sudah banyak guratan usia di sana-sini.

Tapi, di usianya yang sudah empat puluh tahun, ia masih saja melajang. Hal itu cukup mengherankan, mengingat banyaknya wanita yang mengantri untuk menjadi istrinya.

Seusai pertandingan, Yamato langsung pulang ke _apartment_-nya yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat kota Brooks, Kanada. Di kamar mandinya yang mewah, Yamato membuka bajunya yang penuh keringat dan debu. Menampilkan tubuhnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna berkat latihan amefuto selama bertahun-tahun.

Ia menyalakan _shower_ lalu mengatur suhunya. Air hangat yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya pun melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Yamato menutup matanya untuk menikmati sensasi menenangkan itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia pun membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah cermin besar yang terselimuti uap air. Dengan tangan kasarnya, ia mengusap uap itu lalu—

—ia pun melihatnya.

Bayangan seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang yang dipilin sedang menatapnya dari balik cermin. Gadis yang berasal dari masa lalunya. Refleks, Yamato membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapati ruang kosong di belakangnya.

'Ah, aku berhalusinasi lagi,' pikirnya.

Tersenyum sedih, pria empat puluh tahun itu menyambar handuknya dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ketenangan yang tadi menyelimutinya sudah lenyap, berganti dengan rasa gelisah dan sakit hati yang lama ia coba obati.

Tapi rupanya, waktu bukanlah obat yang manjur untuk luka hatinya. Setelah bertahun-tahun—bahkan berpuluh-puluh tahun berlalu, virus cintanya untuk Karin masih tetap hidup. Menggerogoti hatinya dan membuat luka menganga yang sangat dalam.

Yang selalu diingat Yamato dari masa lalunya hanyalah Karin. Tetapi setiap kali gadis itu memenuhi pikirannya—membuatnya melambung tinggi akan kenangan manis mereka, ingatan bahwa gadis itu telah menjadi milik orang lain—sahabatnya sendiri, menghempaskannya kembali ke tanah yang keras.

Dulu, Yamato terpaksa meninggalkan Karin untuk berlatih amefuto di Amerika. Gadis itu pun berjanji untuk menunggunya. Tapi begitu kembali ke Jepang, ia disambut oleh kabar pertunangan gadis itu dengan Taka Honjo.

Pesta perrtunangan mereka tak pernah didatangi Yamato. Begitu mengetahui perihal pertunangan itu dari Heracles, ia langsung mengepak barang-barangnya kembali dan pergi dari sana—bahkan tanpa menemui Karin terlebih dahulu.

Kalau ia bertemu dengan Karin, ia khawatir akan melakukan hal yang bodoh. Menculik gadis itu misalnya. Sebenarnya, sudah lama ia mengetahui tentang perasaan Taka kepada Karin. Tapi ia tidak mengalah karena Karin yang juga mencintainya.

Tapi kemudian, ternyata perasaan Karin berubah setelah kepergian Yamato ke Amerika. Tentu saja Yamato tidak mungkin memaksakan perasaanya. Ia terlalu mencintai Karin dan hanya ingin gadis itu bahagia. Apa lagi sekarang ia bersama dengan Taka Honjo. Yamato percaya, kalau Taka dapat membuat Karin bahagia.

Jadi, ia sebagai pemeran pembantu—yang sama sekali tidak diperlukan, memilih mundur. Menghilang dari kehidupan pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu, selamanya. Yamato menetap di Amerika dan mencoba membangun hidup baru, melepaskan masa lalunya. Tapi—seperti yang kita tahu, ia tidak benar-benar berhasil.

.

-xXx-

.

"_Takeru, aku masih menunggumu. Cepatlah kembali…"_

Yamato membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Ia terbangun oleh mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya selama ini. Dalam mimpinya itu, Karin terus memintanya untuk cepat pulang. Gadis itu bilang kalau ia masih menunggu Yamato, seperti janjinya.

Kadang, Yamato ingin sekali kembali. Pergi ke tempat gadis yang dicintainya berjanji untuk menunggu.

Tapi Yamato tahu, kalau ia tidak akan menemukan Karin yang sedang menunggunya. Karena saat ini, gadis itu telah menjadi istri seorang Taka Honjo. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang menikmati perannya sebagai seorang ibu dari anak-anak yang juga pandai menangkap bola.

Dengan senyum miris, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berganti pakaian. Pagi ini rasanya dingin sekali. Tapi hal itu tidak mencegah Yamato untuk pergi keluar. Tujuannya adalah sebuah danau luas di samping lapangan yang tak jauh dari _apartment_-nya.

Begitu sampai di tepi danau, ia duduk di sebuah bangku berwarna merah, ditemani oleh _cappuccino coffee _yang baru saja dibelinya. Tak lama setelah itu, salju turun. Aneh, padahal seharusnya musim dingin sudah berlalu beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan kemarin udara cukup hangat, menandakan musim semi telah datang. Tapi—

Belum sempat menyelesaikan pikirannya, Yamato merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya. Rasanya hangat. Padahal ia hanya duduk sendirian di bangku itu. Sesaat kemudian, ia mencium aroma manis. Wangi strawberry. Wangi Karin.

Dulu, saat-saat yang paling disukai Yamato adalah saat Karin berada di pelukannya. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan gadis itu, wangi gadis itu, dan detak jantung gadis itu. Setiap kali mereka sedang dalam posisi seperti itu, Karin selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Hal yang Yamato tak pernah bosan mendengarnya.

Ia akan menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kecil. Matanya berkilat nakal, dan dengan malu-malu ia pun berkata, "Takeru, perasaanku padamu takkan pernah berubah. Kau percaya kan?"

Dan Yamato akan menangkap anak-anak rambut Karin yang menggelitik wajahnya. Mencium harum strawberry khas Karin lalu menjawab, "Ya, aku percaya."

Tanpa ia sadari, tiba-tiba ia sudah berlari, meninggalkan kopinya yang masih tersisa setengah di bangku merah tempat ia duduk tadi. Ia berlari secepat mungkin, tak mempedulikan pandangan aneh orang-orang yang melihatnya berlari seperti orang gila. Ia berlari kembali ke _apartment_-nya untuk mempersiapkan sebuah perjalanan.

Perjalanan pulang.

.

-xXx-

.

Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut ikal cokelat gelapnya yang menarik baru saja keluar dari sebuah taksi yang mengantarnya ke depan sebuah hotel dimana ia telah memesan sebuah kamar. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, pria itu segera memasuki lobi hotel.

Ia menuju meja _receptionist_ dimana seorang pria yang seumuran dengannya sedang mengurus reservasi kamar. Setelah cukup dekat, ia dapat melihat pria itu dengan jelas. Dan pria itu pun menatapnya balik.

Yamato melihat wajah yang sangat familiar baginya. Walaupun sudah dipotong pendek, rambut perak itu adalah rambut milik Taka Honjo. Walaupun memiliki garis wajah yang lebih keras, wajah itu adalah wajah Taka Honjo, sahabat lamanya.

Mata Taka membesar begitu melihat pria di hadapannya. Taka yang biasanya tak pernah menunjukkan emosinya itu sekarang terlihat sangat kaget.

Yamato memang berencana untuk menemui Taka. Tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak secepat ini. Ia belum siap.

Tapi rupanya, takdir khawatir kalau Yamato berubah pikiran. Apa lagi, ia juga sudah bosan menunggu. Sang takdir tak mau buang-buang waktu lagi. Ia langsung mempertemukan kedua sahabat lama itu, mengejutkan keduanya.

.

-xXx-

.

Di _restaurant_ hotel, dua orang pria sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan. Dua cangkir kopi di depan mereka tak di sentuh sama sekali. Mereka saling diam sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan.

"Dari mana saja kau selama ini, Yamato?" tanya Taka dengan nada datar.

Yamato pun menjawab pendek, "Amerika."

Setelah itu, keadaan pun kembali senyap. Untuk mengusir suasana canggung yang menyelimuti mereka, Yamato mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menanyakan kabar Karin.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar… ehm.. keluargamu?" tanya Yamato.

Taka sempat tertegun sejenak sebelum menjawab, "aku tidak berkeluarga."

Mendengar jawaban Taka, kali ini Yamato yang tertegun.

"Bu—Bukankah kau menikah dengan.. Karin?" tanya Yamato dengan suara yang tercekat saat menyebutkan nama Karin.

"Tidak," kata Taka.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bilang kau tidak menikah dengannya?"

"Kau tahu aku mencintai Karin. Tapi dia tidak. Pertunangan itu.. adalah keinginanku. Dan rupanya keluarga Karin pun menginginkan hal yang sama denganku…"

"Tapi Karin tidak?" potong Yamato.

Tak mempedulikan perkataan Yamato, Taka melanjutkan, "Di hari pertunangan kami, keluarganya mengurung Karin. Mereka mengikat pergelangan tangannya agar ia tidak bisa lari dari pertunangannya denganku," jelas Taka.

"Jadi, pertunangan itu atas dasar paksaan? Dan kau—"

"Aku minta maaf," kata Taka yang saat ini sudah tidak menatap mata Yamato.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau menyesal? Cih..," kata Yamato dengan nada sinis.

"Lalu, Karin?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hari itu, tepat di hari pertunangan kami, Karin tidak sengaja mengetahui kalau kau sudah pulang. Ia berhasil melarikan diri."

Taka menyeruput kopinya yang sudah dingin sebelum melanjutkan, "Kami mencarinya selama berhari-hari. Lalu saat kami pikir ia sudah lari bersamamu, kami menemukan—

—jasadnya."

"Ja—Jasadnya?" tanya Yamato tidak percaya.

"Kami menemukan jasadnya diantara salju, di pegunungan tempat tim Teikoku—tim kita—pernah berlatih. Salju itu mengabadikan kecantikannya dengan sempurna. Tubuhnya membeku di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Di pohon itu, terukir inisial namamu dan Karin…," kata Taka dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

Perasaan bersalah menyerang Yamato yang hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Taka. Kata-kata Taka yang berpamitan padanya pun sama sekali tidak dapat didengarnya. Yang memenuhi pendengarannya saat ini hanyalah suara Karin.

.

"_Aku akan terus menunggumu disini sampai kau datang. Cepatlah kembali…"_

"_Takeru, perasaanku padamu takkan pernah berubah. Kau percaya kan?"_

.

-xXx-

.

Pria itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha agar tetap hangat. Ia mencari-cari dengan matanya yang sendu, sampai akhirnya ia melihat pohon yang dicarinya. Tempat ia dan gadis pujaannya saling jujur terhadap perasaan masing-masing untuk pertama kalinya.

Tempat janji itu dibuat. Janji bertahun-tahun yang lalu, hari ini ia akan menepatinya.

Yamato mendekati pohon besar dengan inisial namanya dan Karin di batangnya yang tua. Ia membuka sarung tangannya lalu meraba ukiran itu. Merasakan tekstur kayunya yang kasar dengan tangan telanjang. Tenggelam dalam kenangan saat ukiran itu dibuat.

Cairan bening yang lengket mengalir dari kedua bola matanya tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Karin, maafkan aku…," bisiknya lirih.

Gelombang rasa sesal memenuhi hatinya. Bukankah ia selalu bilang kalau ia percaya pada Karin? Kenapa dulu ia pergi begitu saja, tanpa memperjuangkan cintanya sama sekali? Yamato merasa tidak pantas mengharapkan gadis itu. Bahkan untuk sekedar mencintainya diam-diam saja ia merasa sangat hina.

Seharusnya ia tidak boleh lari, membiarkan Karin berjuang sendirian. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh menjadi pengecut yang hanya bisa bersembunyi, takut menghadapi kenyataan, dan berpura-pura kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Bagaimana bisa ia menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai orang yang paling mencintai Karin kalau di saat gadis itu menderita ia malah meringkuk di balik selimutnya—yang menawarkan kehangatan semu?

Yamato menghapus air matanya. Tapi sungai kecil itu tak mau surut. Sekeras apa pun Yamato membendungnya, perasaan bersalahnya pada Karin membobol semua pertahanannya. Pria empat puluh tahun itu memejamkan matanya erat. Ia terus menggumamkan nama kekasihnya sambil meraba inisial nama gadis itu di pohon mereka. Sampai kemudian terdengar suara halus yang memanggil namanya.

"Takeru…"

Deg.. Suara itu.. Suara yang selalu ia dengar dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Yamato tak mungkin salah. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas nada suara Karin. Terutama saat gadis itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Takeru, kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Mendengar suara itu, Yamato langsung membuka matanya. Di balik pohon mereka, ada seseorang yang sedang bersandar.

Dengan perasaan yang bergejolak, Yamato memutari pohon tersebut dan mendapati seorang gadis. Gadis yang sangat cantik. Rambut panjangnya terpilin dengan rapi. Rambut dan wajah itu masih sama seperti yang ia ingat dalam hatinya.

"Kau.. masih menungguku?" tanya Yamato dengan suara serak.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan terus menunggu disini sampai kau datang, " kata gadis itu sambil bangkit berdiri. Ia terlihat begitu muda, begitu segar. Sangat berbeda dengan Yamato yang terlihat tua dan muram.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Mata indahnya menatap dalam-dalam orang yang telah ditunggunya selama ini.

Dengan tatapan tak percaya, Yamato menatap balik gadis di hadapannya. Selama ini, satu-satunya keinginan Yamato hanyalah untuk dapat melihat gadis itu lagi. Mendengarkan suaranya lagi. Merasakan kehadirannya lagi. Dan sepertinya hukumannya telah berakhir. Karena sekarang, Karin ada di depannya. Kembali menatapnya dengan matanya yang hangat.

Yamato memeluk Karin dengan erat, seakan takut gadis itu akan menghilang. Khawatir kalau keberadaan kekasihnya itu hanyalah halusinasi semata.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Karin..." kata Yamato sambil terbata-bata. Kata-katanya meluncur diantara bibirnya yang menciumi rambut Karin. Menghisap aroma strawberry gadis itu.

"Tidak apa. Yang penting kau menepati janjimu. Kau kembali padaku, Takeru. Selamat datang…," jawab gadis itu sambil membalas pelukan Yamato. Ia membelai punggung orang yang ditunggunya itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang terluka.

Tersenyum merasakan belaian kekasihnya, Yamato pun mejawab, "Ya, Karin.. Aku pulang…"

.

"_Aku tidak akan pergi lagi…"_

.

-xXx-

.

Diantara warna putih, seorang gadis terlelap dalam tidur abadinya.

Jiwanya tersebar diantara butir-butir salju, menunggu sebuah janji untuk ditepati.

Disaksikan salju yang tak pernah mencair,seorang pria kembali ke pelukan kekasihnya.

Terselubung salju abadi, tubuh seorang pria membeku masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

.

.

…**END…**

.

.

* * *

Loh loh loh loh? Kok begini? O.O

Bukannya harusnya ini cerita horror ya? Ah, yang penting kan ada hantunya.. (alasan macam apa itu?)

Setelah lama tak di-update, malah yang kayak gini yang keluar.. ==''

Dan.. Ya ampun! Salju? Ukiran nama di pohon? Pertunangan paksaan? Kok jadi sinetron gini ya~

.

#Oh-betapa-tidak-kreatifnya-diriku-ini#

.

Yah basic idea-nya sih dari anime Hanada Shonen Shi episode entah-saya-lupa-lagi xP

.

* * *

Terima kasih banyak untuk **Iin cka you-nii, Nasaka X Mizumachi, HirumaManda, mozzarella cheese, **Reader yang telah meninggalkan review di chapter sebelumnya..^^

* * *

.

Well, makasih buat yang udah baca..^^

Mind to review?


	7. Mami Anezaki: Stayed

Ehem, makasih banyak buat yang udah review.. Banyak juga yang bilang kalau chap tujuh yang kemaren saya publish nggak bisa dibuka... Sayang sekali, karena sesuatu hal chap itu harus saya hapus. Gomen ne...

Tadinya mau diganti sama cerita dari ShiroNeko-san, tapi sampai saat ini saya belum dapet konfirmasi dari yang bersangkutan. Jadi, saya update dengan cerita saya lagi. Sebelumnya, saya peringatkan... Cerita ini aneh. Jadi jangan protes soal isi ceritanya yah.. Hehe.. *kabur

* * *

.

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Story By Mitama134666**

**Genre :** Horror, mystery (maybe)

**Rated :** T

**Main Chara : **Mami Anezaki

**Warning :** Sama sekali nggak serem, judul nggak nyambung sama isinya, OOC (semoga tidak terlalu), typo (jaga-jaga), GJ (sangat), chara death (tak ada maksud buat bashing chara), setting 'maksa', dst.. dst..

Oia, chap ini agak panjang... Jadi kalo mau baca kudu niat dulu... Ahaha... ;)

.

**Stayed**

.

Cit cit cit…

Burung-burung bernyanyi menyambut matahari yang bangun dari tidurnya untuk menggantikan tugas sang bulan. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik menggeliat di tempat tidurnya. Ia meraba-raba kasur disebelahnya.

Kosong.

Wanita berambut _auburn_ itu pun langsung membuka matanya yang tadi terasa berat dan mendapati kalau ia sendirian. Ah, ia lupa. Suaminya yang seorang pilot itu kan sedang dinas selama beberapa bulan. Menguap lebar tanpa repot-repot menutupinya, Mami Anezaki pun turun dari tempat tidurnya yang hangat.

Kaki telanjangnya terasa beku begitu menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Segera saja ia mencari-cari sandalnya yang berwarna biru. Sewarna dengan mata indahnya. Setelah kakinya merasakan sandal yang empuk itu, ia pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Mami keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang segar. Rambut panjangnya ia gelung ke belakang, menyisakan beberapa helai rambut halus yang tidak terbawa. Mami pun merapikan tempat tidurnya yang acak-acakan.

Selesai merapikan kamarnya, wanita itu beranjak ke ruang tamu. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara dari dapur. Seperti biasa, putrinya sudah bangun sejak pagi sekali dan sedang membuat bekal untuk Sena dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Mami tersenyum kecil mengingat sifat keibuan putrinya yang masih duduk di kelas dua SMA itu.

Mami pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Tapi, ia tidak melihat Mamori disana. Kebingungan, Mami pun duduk di kursi dekat meja makan. Lalu ia melihat dua buah kotak bekal yang sudah terbungkus rapi di atas meja. Rupanya Mamori sudah selesai. Sekarang ini ia pasti sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Mami Anezaki bangkit dari duduknya dan menyalakan kompor gas di sudut kiri dapur. Ia merebus air untuk membuat kopi. Selagi sibuk dengan kegiatannya, terdengar langkah kaki yang ringan menghampirinya. Sebelum Mami sempat membalikkan tubuhnya, suara langkah kaki itu malah berbalik arah secara terburu-buru.

Sesaat kemudian, Mami pun melihat bahwa kedua kotak bekal yang asalnya berada di atas meja sudah lenyap. "Mamo-chan…," panggilnya.

"Ya, kaa-san?" terdengar jawaban yang sepertinya berasal dari ruang tamu.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Mami sambil berjalan menuju sumber suara putrinya.

"Iya, latihan pagi. Aku tidak boleh terlambat," jawab Mamori yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

Mami—yang sudah berada di samping Mamori—melipat tangannya di dada. Sambil tersenyum jahil ia pun berkata pelan, "yah, kau tidak ingin membuat pacarmu itu menunggu kan."

"Ya, terlambat sedikit saja, dia bisa membunuhku," jawab Mamori yang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya. Sedetik kemudian, ia pun menatap ibunya yang sudah hampir tertawa.

Sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, Mamori pun mengelak, "Hiruma-kun bukan pacarku!"

Mami Anezaki tidak kuat menahan tawanya melihat pipi Mamori yang memerah. Mamori sendiri sedikit kesal melihat ibunya tertawa sehingga ia menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Aku berangkat dulu, kaa-san," pamit Mamori sambil menyambar tasnya dan sedikit berlari keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati, Mamo-chan!" teriak Mami kepada Mamori yang sudah berada di luar. Mamori pun hanya menjawab dengan melambaikan tangannya.

.

-xXx-

.

Mami Anezaki masih memperhatikan putrinya sampai punggung gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Beberapa saat setelah Mamori tak terlihat lagi, ia pun kembali ke dapur. Mami menghabiskan kopinya sambil memakan sarapannya yang berupa roti bakar.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, wanita yang setengah Jepang dan setengah Amerika itu membersihkan rumahnya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat steril. Mengingat saat ini yang berada di rumah mungil itu hanya ia dan putrinya saja.

Ketika Mami sedang membersihkan debu tipis di meja ruang keluarga, terdengar suara langkah kaki. Lebih tepatnya lagi terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang berlari di lantai atas. Tak menghiraukan suara itu, Mami pun kembali mengerjakan kegiatannya.

Tapi kemudian terdengar suara lain.

.

DUK… DUK… DUK…

.

Suara bola yang dipantul-pantulkan. Dengan ekspresi keheranan, Mami pun menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Perlahan, ia menyusuri anak-anak tangga itu. Di saat kakinya baru saja mendarat di anak tangga terakhir yang harus didakinya, suara pantulan bola yang tadi ia dengar berubah menjadi suara bola yang menggelinding.

Sesaat kemudian, sebuah bola karet seukuran bola voli berguling ke arahnya lalu berhenti saat menabrak kaki Mami. Wanita itu pun memungut bola tersebut dengan tangan halusnya. Mami ingat, bola karet itu merupakan hadiah dari Tateo untuk ulang tahun Mamori yang keenam. Rupanya putrinya itu masih menyimpan bola tersebut.

'Tapi, siapa yang tadi memainkan bola ini?' Mami bertanya dalam hati.

Sambil memutar-mutar bola karet itu di tangannya, Mami memikirkan alasan logis mengenai bola yang tadi menggelinding ke arahnya. Menyimpulkan kalau bola itu mungkin hanya terjatuh dari lemari, Mami pun memutuskan untuk menyimpan benda bulat itu ke tempatnya di kamar Mamori.

Wanita itu membuka pintu kamar putrinya dan terlihatlah sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih. Ruangan yang sangat rapi tentu saja. Mami pun meletakkan bola karet tadi di atas tempat tidur Mamori. Selanjutnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Dimana terdapat begitu banyak foto dan benda kenangan yang tersimpan dengan apik.

Memandangi foto keluarganya yang terpajang di sudut meja belajar—yang penuh dengan kertas strategi, Mami menghela nafas panjang. Tapi setelah itu ia malah mengerenyitkan dahinya. 'Ah, sepertinya udara disini sedikit pengap,' pikir Mami.

Kemudian ia membuka jendela kamar anaknya dengan lembut, tanpa suara. Seketika, udara segar masuk menggantikan udara yang sudah terpakai. Setelah mengganjal jendela yang terbuka lebar itu, Mami pun keluar dari kamar Mamori.

Berniat meneruskan pekerjaannya, Mami menuruni tangga menuju ruang keluarga. Tapi baru saja ia akan mengambil langkah keduanya, terdengar suara tangisan. Suara tangisan bayi.

.

OEEKKK… OOEEEEKKK…

.

Suara itu berasal dari kamar Mamori. Anehnya, Mami merasa kalau suara itu sangat familiar dengannya. Mami pun kembali membuka pintu kamar Mamori dan masuk ke dalamnya. Baru saja kaki jenjang wanita itu melangkah melewati pintu, suara tangisan itu berhenti.

Mami kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Bola _sapphire_ wanita itu pun membulat ketika ia melihat sesuatu di atas tempat tidur Mamori. Sebuah boneka bayi sedang duduk manis dengan punggung yang menyentuh bantal.

Sedikit tersenyum, Mami menghampiri boneka itu. Lagi-lagi mainan dari masa kecil Mamori yang mengganggu pekerjaannya. Boneka itu adalah mainan kesayangan Mamori. Akan menangis jika pipinya dicubit dan akan berhenti menangis jika pantatnya ditepuk.

Tapi… Siapa yang mencubit boneka itu hingga ia menangis? Lalu, siapa juga yang menepuk pantat boneka itu hingga ia berhenti menangis? Kebingungan, Mami duduk di atas tempat tidur Mamori dengan dahi yang mengkerut. 'Ah, mungkin boneka ini sudah rusak,' Mami menyimpulkan.

Sesaat kemudian, ia pun mengalihkan tatapannya dari boneka milik Mamori ke arah jendela. Dan—

—jendela itu tertutup.

Padahal Mami yakin sekali kalau tadi ia meninggalkan jendela itu dalam keadaan terbuka. Tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut, Mami pun berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai satu. Ia mengganti bajunya lalu menyambar dompet dan kunci rumah.

Terlalu sering sendirian di rumah sepertinya membuat wanita itu menjadi sering berhalusinasi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berbelanja bahan makanan untuk memasak makan siang saja.

.

-xXx-

.

Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, Mami sedang memilih-milih baju yang akan dibelinya. Ia sudah selesai berbelanja bahan makanan beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan tiba-tiba pandangannya jatuh pada seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Ah, Suzuna-chan," sapa Mami kepada seorang gadis manis yang sedang menenteng tas plastik di tangan kanannya. Sebuah bola amefuto menyembul keluar dari tas plastik tersebut.

"Eh, bibi.. Kenapa bibi bisa ada disini?" tanya Suzuna yang menghampiri Mami sambil tersenyum. Tapi aneh, Mami merasa kalau senyum itu tidak ditujukan untuknya.

"Apa maksudmu kenapa? Apa bibi tidak boleh belanja disini?" tanya Mami dengan nada bercanda.

"Eh, bukan begitu. Tadi, setengah jam yang lalu aku melewati rumah bibi dalam perjalanan kesini. Dan aku melihat bibi yang sedang duduk dari jendela kamar di lantai dua," jelas Suzuna.

"Tidak mungkin, Suzuna-chan. Bibi sudah mulai belanja dari beberapa jam yang lalu," kata Mami.

"Tapi, aku yakin aku melihat bibi. Walaupun saat itu bibi memunggungiku, aku bisa melihat rambut bibi yang warnanya khas," kata Suzuna.

"Ah, mungkin yang kau lihat itu Mamori. Sepertinya ia sudah pulang dari sekolah. Kulihat, kau sendiri juga sudah pulang. Apa latihannya sudah selesai? Hm… Tidak seperti biasanya," kata Mami.

"Latihannya belum selesai kok. Aku hanya disuruh You-nii untuk belanja perlengkapan amefuto. Dan—bibi, Mamo-nee…"

Suzuna tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena perhatian Mami tiba-tiba teralihkan kepada diskon besar-besaran yang baru saja diumumkan.

"Ah, Suzuna-chan… Sudah dulu ya, bibi mau belanja lagi," kata Mami. Ia pun segera menuju pusat diskon yang sudah ramai tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Suzuna.

Gadis manis yang ditinggalkan begitu saja itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang untuk kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

.

-xXx-

.

Mami Anezaki meletakkan belanjaannya yang sangat banyak di depan pintu rumah. Dengan tangan kanannya, ia memutar kenop pintu. Tetapi, pintu itu tidak mau terbuka. Aneh. Berdasarkan perbincangan singkatnya dengan Suzuna, ia mengetahui kalau putrinya sudah di rumah. Seharusnya pintu depan itu tidak terkunci.

'Apa Mamo-chan sudah pergi lagi?' pikir Mami sambil mengambil kunci rumah dari dompetnya.

Mami pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya di meja dapur lalu mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya sambil mengistirahatkan pantatnya di kursi dekat meja.

Rumah mungil itu terasa sepi sekali. Seandainya saja ia punya seorang anak lagi… Tapi, hal itu sulit untuk diwujudkan mengingat pekerjaan Tateo dan umur mereka yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Sedikit sedih, Mami pun mengusir pikirannya tadi dan mulai membongkar belanjaannya.

Selain bahan makanan, ia juga membeli beberapa pakaian untuk Mamori dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa malas menyerang wanita itu. Ia pun meninggalkan belanjaannya di meja begitu saja. Mami hanya mengambil pakaian-pakaiannya dan membawanya ke kamar.

Di kamar, pakaian-pakaian itu tidak bernasib lebih baik dari belanjaan lainnya. Mereka hanya diletakkan di lantai sementara Mami berbaring di tempat tidur. Mami benar-benar merindukan kehangatan keluarganya. Ia kesepian jika terus sendirian di rumah. Tanpa terasa, air mata pun mengalir di pipi wanita itu.

Mami berusaha menahan tangisnya, tapi ia tidak berhasil. Karena semakin ditahan, tangis itu pun semakin pecah. Menyerah, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri yang sedang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Beberapa saat kemudian ia pun terlelap masih dengan mata yang basah—tanpa pernah menyadari akan sepasang tangan yang membelai rambutnya.

.

-xXx-

.

Mami berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Setelah berhasil, ia pun menggosok-gosokkan matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Gelap. 'Jam berapa ini?' pikir Mami.

Untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, ia pun menyambar jam wekernya yang berkedip-kedip dengan cahaya hijau terang. Pukul 21.57.

Sudah malam sekali. Sepertinya tadi Mami kelelahan sehingga ia tertidur pulas sampai jam segini. Wanita itu pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menyalakan lampu kamar. Kemudian, ia keluar dan menyalakan semua lampu di rumahnya yang gelap.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dimana Mamori? Masa gadis itu belum pulang juga?

Mami pun mencari-cari anaknya ke seluruh sudut rumah. Tapi Mamori tak ada dimana pun. Saat Mami sudah sampai di kamar Mamori lagi, ia melihat keadaan kamar itu masih sama seperti tadi siang. Wanita yang khawatir itu pun mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan menghubungi Mamori. Tapi yang terdengar malah…

_._

'_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar service area.'_

_._

'Tidak aktif? Apa baterainya habis?' batin Mami.

Gelisah, wanita paruh baya itu pun berusaha menghubungi Sena. Tapi, setelah dicoba beberapa kali, teleponnya—baik itu _handphone_ maupun telepon rumah—sama sekali tidak diangkat.

Mulai panik, Mami pun segera memakai jaketnya lalu pergi mencari anak gadisnya. Pertama-tama, ia pergi ke rumah Sena.

.

-xXx-

.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Tok… Tok… Tok…

.

Mami mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Kobayakawa dengan tidak sabar. Tapi sepertinya tak ada siapa pun di rumah itu. Dari luar saja rumah itu terlihat gelap sekali. Semakin tidak tenang, Mami pun memutuskan untuk mencari Mamori ke Deimon High.

Tapi baru saja ia akan berlari, seseorang memanggilnya, "Mami…?"

Mami pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat Mihae bersama Sena sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kalian mencari kami? Maaf, kami baru saja pulang dari stasiun. Shuuma ada urusan pekerjaan di luar kota," jelas Mihae.

"Ya… Mihae, aku—"

"Ayo, kita masuk dulu," potong Mihae.

"Tidak, aku… Aku mencari Mamori. Sena-kun, kau tahu Mamo-chan ada dimana?" tanya Mami cepat.

"Ah, bibi… Mamo-nee—"

Kalimat Sena pun dipotong oleh ibunya, "Mamo-chan pasti saat ini sudah sampai di rumah. Tadi kami bertemu di jalan."

"Begitu? Syukurlah…," kata Mami sambil menarik nafas lega.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam Sena-kun, Mihae," lanjut Mami kemudian.

"Tunggu!" cegah Mihae.

"Ya?" tanya Mami.

"Kami akan mengantarmu," jawab Mihae.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," tolak Mami halus.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Sekarang ini sudah malam, berbahaya. Iya kan Sena?" Mihae meminta dukungan anaknya.

"I—Iya. Berbahaya sekali. Makanya, bibi… Biarkan kami mengantarmu, ya?" pinta Sena.

Seperti Mamori, Mami sama sekali tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sena. Ia pun menganggukan kepalanya dan kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Mami.

.

-xXx-

.

"Mamori! Mamo-chan! Sayang, dimana kau?" Mami memanggil-manggil nama Mamori begitu mereka sampai di kediaman Anezaki.

Tapi, tak ada sedikit pun suara yang menyahut.

"Mihae, sepertinya Mamo-chan belum sampai," kata Mami yang mulai khawatir lagi.

"Tenanglah, Mami. Sebentar lagi ia pasti sampai," kata Mihae menenangkan.

"Tapi, seperti katamu—jalanan di malam hari itu sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya? A—Aku harus mencarinya," kata Mami sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Tapi, Sena menghalangi pintu itu. Ia pun bergumam pelan, "bibi…"

"Mami, ikut aku," ajak Mihae yang sudah menggamit lengan Mami.

"Kemana? Aku harus mencari Mamo-chan," elak Mami.

Mihae tidak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Ia hanya terus menarik lengan Mami dan membawanya ke lantai dua. Ke kamar Mamori.

Sesampainya di kamar bernuansa putih itu, Mami pun bertanya lagi, "apa—kenapa kita kesini? Kita harus mencari—"

.

GREP!

.

Mihae memeluk Mami erat. Ibu dari sang Eyeshield 21 itu menangis. Mami dapat merasakan bahunya basah akibat tetesan air mata Mihae.

"Mami… Berhentilah. Kumohon. Berhentilah berpura-pura kalau Mamo-chan masih ada…," kata Mihae.

"Berpura-pura? Apa maksudmu? Mamo-chan memang masih ada. Tadi pagi ia pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa dan—"

"Mungkin dia memang pergi ke sekolah tadi pagi—aku juga sering melihat sosoknya yang sedang berlari menuju Deimon High…"

Mihae menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "…tapi dia tidak akan pernah pulang lagi! Mamo-chan… Dia sudah tidak ada!" teriak Mihae yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mamo-chan sudah pergi. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, Mami!" jerit Mihae sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sahabatnya.

"Kau—Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Mamo-chan sebentar lagi pulang. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai manajer amefuto. Ia pasti pulang. Sebentar lagi… Pasti…," kata Mami dengan suara tertahan.

"Mami, sadarlah! Disini… Empat bulan yang lalu, kau sendiri yang menemukan tubuh Mamo-chan yang sudah kaku…," kata Mihae sambil menunjuk kursi di belakang meja belajar Mamori.

Memandangi tempat yang ditunjuk Mihae, tiba-tiba saja pikiran Mami dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang putrinya yang tertidur di kursi. Kepala gadis itu terkulai lemas di atas kertas yang berisi strategi-strategi amefuto. Tangan kanannya masih memegang pensil yang sudah tumpul, sedangkan di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah _play card_.

Mamori terlihat damai. Gadis itu tertidur pulas sekali. Sampai-sampai Mami tidak bisa membangunkannya lagi. Tidak pernah bisa.

Mami pun mendekati kursi itu lalu berkata, "Mamo… Mamo-chan… Bangunlah… Katamu, kau tidak mau terlambat latihan bukan? Jadi, cepat bangun… Mamori…"

Mami masih terus menyebut-nyebut nama malaikat kecilnya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan kursi itu. Seolah Mamori masih tertidur di atasnya. Sedangkan Mihae hanya bisa memeluk erat Mami sambil menangis terisak. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat sahabatnya hancur seperti itu.

.

-xXx-

.

Di balik pintu kamar Mamori, Sena sedang menggigit bibirnya sendiri sampai berdarah. Sungai kecil tak henti-hentinya mengalir di pipi lelaki itu. Pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian-kejadian aneh yang ia alami setelah kematian Mamori-_neechan_-nya.

Bagaimana ia selalu mendapati sebuah payung coklat di laci mejanya. Bagaimana ia sering mendapati sebuah kotak bekal kosong di atas mejanya di kelas. Selain itu, ia dan teman-temannya yang lain juga sering mendapati kertas-kertas strategi yang berserakan di atas meja di ruang klub amefuto.

Bahkan Sena pernah mendapati Hiruma yang sedang melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil kode _Snap Count_, seolah-olah ia sedang berkomunikasi dengan Mamori—seperti dulu.

Lutut lemas lelaki itu pun terjatuh ke lantai. Sementara bibirnya yang berdarah menggumamkan nama kakak perempuan yang disayanginya.

.

-xXx-

.

Di bawah, di ruang keluarga, Tateo Anezaki sedang menatap kosong kertas di tangannya. Kertas itu bertuliskan penjelasan mengenai _Sudden Arrhythmic Death Syndrome_ (SADS) atau sindrom kematian mendadak arrhythmic.

Empat bulan sudah ia kehilangan putri satu-satunya. Empat bulan sudah ia mengalami kehidupan yang seperti neraka. Dan selama empat bulan ini pun, ia terus berada di sisi istrinya.

Walaupun Mami tak pernah menganggapnya ada, ia tetap setia menemani wanita yang paling dicintainya itu.

Walaupun setiap harinya ia harus melihat Mami yang bertingkah seperti orang gila, ia tetap bersabar.

Tapi, sampai kapan?

Tateo sudah hampir kehilangan kewarasannya. Kenapa harus putrinya yang seperti malaikat itu yang mengalami hal seperti ini? Kenapa harus keluarganya? Kenapa harus mereka?

Tak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

.

-xXx-

.

Tengah malam sudah lewat beberapa saat yang lalu. Malam ini sangat gelap, tak ada cahaya bulan sedikitpun.

Mihae dan Sena sudah kembali ke rumah mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Sedangkan Mami, ia sedang tertidur di pelukan Tateo. Ayah yang sedang berduka itu memeluk dan membelai-belai rambut istrinya dengan lembut. Walaupun ia tahu kalau Mami tidak akan merasakan sentuhannya.

Saat putri mereka pergi untuk selamanya, Tateo sedang dinas selama beberapa bulan. Begitu ia mendapatkan kabar buruk itu, ia pun segera kembali ke Jepang. Tapi saat ia sampai, selain peti mati Mamori, yang ditemukannya adalah istrinya yang hancur.

Sejak kematian Mamori, waktu seolah-olah berhenti bagi Mami. Setiap harinya merupakan hari dimana Mamori masih hidup. Dimana Tateo masih dalam perjalanan—dinasnya. Dimana semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

Memikirkan kehidupan keluarganya yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, Tateo tersenyum pahit. Tangan besarnya saat ini sudah membelai-belai leher Mami sementara matanya menatapi leher jenjang itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bersamaan dengan seringai aneh yang terpasang di wajah Tateo, tangan besar itu pun mencengkeram leher yang tadi dibelainya.

Mami membuka matanya dan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di lehernya. Ia tidak dapat bernafas. Paru-parunya serasa terbakar. Setelah meronta-ronta beberapa saat, tubuh itu pun layu. Tateo yang merasakan tubuh istrinya melemas langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Pria itu tertawa senang lalu mencium bibir istrinya untuk kemudian menarik pelatuk sebuah revolver yang pernah dibelinya secara legal untuk berjaga-jaga.

.

DOR!

.

Malam itu pun menjadi malam damai pertama bagi keluarga Anezaki. Dimana mereka terlepas dari segala penderitaan dan rasa sakit akibat kehilangan. Tapi hal tersebut berlaku sebaliknya bagi orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Semenjak malam itu, para pejalan kaki yang melewati rumah kediaman Anezaki selalu mengalami hal-hal aneh. Misalnya saja Suzuna yang sering melihat sosok Mamori sedang melamun di jendela kamarnya, Mihae yang sering mendengar suara Mami membangunkan Mamori, ataupun suara tembakan yang sangat keras diiringi gelak tawa bahagia seorang pria.

Belum lagi orang-orang yang sering berpapasan dengan Mamori yang sedang berlari menuju Deimon High, ataupun guru-guru yang sering mendapatkan tugas hasil pekerjaan Mamori di meja mereka.

Mungkin Mamori sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau keeksistensian dirinya sudah dihapuskan dari dunia ini. Atau mungkin ia tahu dan hanya tidak dapat merelakan hal tersebut.

Yah, yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya hanyalah mendoakannya. Apa lagi?

.

.

.

**|tHE eND|**

.

.

.

GAJEEEEEE SANGAT! Terutama endingnya… T_T

Aih aih.. Apaan nih? Saya kaget sendiri setelah baca ulang fic ini… Udah panjang-panjang ternyata hasilnya malah aneh begini…

Dan kenapa yang jadi duluan malah yang idenya datang belakangan? DX –abaikan-

.

Oh iya, di bagian ini : _"**Kalian** mencari kami? Maaf, kami baru saja pulang dari stasiun. Shuuma ada urusan pekerjaan di luar kota," jelas Mihae._

'Kalian' disana bukan typo, tapi karena pas itu Mami emang ditemenin sama Tateo. :D

Di bagian ini juga : _"Eh, bibi.. Kenapa bibi bisa ada disini?" tanya Suzuna yang menghampiri Mami sambil tersenyum. Tapi aneh, Mami merasa kalau senyum itu tidak ditujukan untuknya._

Soalnya Suzuna emang senyumnya sama Tateo… :D

.

Dan, menurut reader sekalian, yang bermain-main sama bola karet, boneka bayi, dan jendela kamar Mamo itu siapa?

a. Hantunya Mamori

b. Tateo Anezaki

c. Mami Anezaki yang udah nggak waras –plakk-

d. Hantu-entah-siapa yang lagi iseng

e. Jawaban lain (isi sendiri)

Jangan tanya saya, Anda yang menentukan… ;p

.

Yosh, makasih udah meluangkan (baca : membuang) waktu untuk membaca fic (aneh) ini..

Kalo mau menghujat, silahkan… m(_ _)m

.

.

.

**Extra Notes :**

…**kalo males baca, skip ajah ;)**

_Sudden Arrhythmic Death Syndrome_ (SADS) atau sindrom kematian mendadak arrhythmic bukan serangan jantung dan penderitanya tidak mengidap sakit jantung hanya mengalami kelainan irama jantung. orang yang terkena SADS kadang-kadang tidak ada tanda-tanda khusus tapi beberapa gejala seperti pusing, jantung berdebar-debar, detak jatung cepat, dan sesak napas kadang terjadi.

Karena gejalanya tidak khas terkadang orang menganggap dirinya hanya kecapaian yang kalau dibawa tidur akan sembuh. Namun yang terjadi ketika tidur malah membuatnya tidak bangun-bangun. Kebanyakan kasus SADS terjadi pada orang muda dari mulai remaja hingga usia 30-an.


	8. Manabu Yukimitsu: Kinjiro Ninomiya

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Story By ShiroNeko-XD**

**Edited by Mitama134666**

**Genre :** Horror/Mystery

**Rated :** K+

**Main Chara : **Yukimitsu Manabu

.

**Kinjiro Ninomiya**

.

(Ide cerita berasal dari manga Ghost School)

.

Yukimitsu Manabu, sang _Wide Receiver_ dari tim Deimon Devil Bats, sedang asyik mengerjakan tugas bimbelnya. Sedang teman-temannya yang lain sedang bermain bersama di tengah ruangan. Daripada bermain kartu, tebak-tebakan, othello, bekel, ataupun congklak dengan teman-temannya, Yukimitsu merasa lebih nyaman untuk belajar sendiri.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di sebuah ruang kelas yang 'dipinjam' Hiruma dari Kepala Sekolah. Hiruma memang sudah lama merencanakan acara menginap di sekolah yang tujuannya untuk—apalagi kalau bukan—latihan amefuto. Rencana yang akhirnya dapat dilaksanakan saat libur musim panas dimulai, yaitu hari ini.

.

.

Dan sekarang, hari sudah malam. Latihan pun sudah selesai sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Setelah menuntaskan tugas bimbelnya, Yukimitsu memilih duduk di koridor. Menjauhi teman-temannya yang sudah menggelar futon mereka di lantai kelas.

Yukimitsu duduk menghadap lapangan tempat mereka latihan tadi siang, dimana patung Kinjiro Ninomiya yang menjadi simbol ketekunan di semua sekolah Jepang juga mengawasi lapangan dari sudut yang berbeda.

"Ah, Ninomiya-san, apakah aku bisa belajar dengan tekun sepertimu?" desah Yukimitsu yang aslinya penggemar Kin-chan itu.

Patung Kinjiro Ninomiya menghadap ke lapangan seperti biasanya. Mengabaikan Yukimitsu yang terus memandanginya kagum.

Di belakang patung itu, terdapat sebuah bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi tetapi curam. Karena tingkat kemiringan yang hampir mencapai 90⁰, bukit tersebut sangatlah berbahaya untuk didaki.

Tetapi bagi para pendaki gunung, bukit itu malah terlihat seperti tantangan yang menggoda mereka untuk berusaha menakhlukannya. Padahal sudah banyak sekali nyawa yang melayang karenanya. Tapi, bagi yang sudah terpesona dan tertantang—tentu saja—mereka tak peduli.

'Banyak yang sudah berusaha keras menaklukkan bukit itu walaupun nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya... Aku juga, aku akan berusaha keras untuk menjadi pemain amefuto yang baik, walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawaku. Dan—tentu saja, belajar juga tidak boleh ketinggalan. Iya, kan Ninomiya-san?' pikir Yukimitsu.

.

Yukimitsu masih termenung sambil terus memperhatikan idolanya, Kinjiro Ninomiya, saat tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

.

.

"Dor!"

.

.

"WUAH!"

.

.

"Muki?"

.

.

"Hiiieee!"

.

.

"Hei, hei! Kalian berlebihan, ah!"

.

.

"Suzuna, jangan mengagetkan orang seperti itu. Tidak baik untuk jantung," ucap Yukimitsu bijak pada gadis ceria yang tadi mengagetkannya. "Monta dan Sena juga, kalian jangan ikut-ikutan," lanjut Yukimitsu.

"Hehe... Gomen ne, kami cuma ingin tahu, kenapa Yukki nggak main sama kami?" sungut Suzuna. Sena dan Monta yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Karena dia punya banyak pekerjaan. Ini taktik terbaru kita," kata Hiruma yang tiba-tiba datang dan meletakkan setumpuk _file_—hasil pekerjaannya dengan sang Manajer.

"Dan kalian berdua," lirik Hiruma tajam pada dua orang chibi Devil Bats. "Kita ada _play card_ baru, masuk dan hafalkan segera! Ya-Ha!" teriak Hiruma sambil menembaki Sena dan Monta.

"Hiieee!/Mukya! Ba—baik!"

Sena dan Monta pun berlari ke ruang kelas untuk segera melaksanakan titah sang Kapten. Mereka berlari sambil—seperti biasa—menghindari hujan peluru yang dimuntahkan senjata Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, mereka kan sudah capek latihan seharian! Seharusnya mereka disuruh istirahat saja!" cegah Mamori yang menyusul Hiruma sambil membawa _file_ tambahan. _File-file_ tersebut selanjutnya ia letakkan di atas tumpukan_ file_ yang dibawa Hiruma.

"Ho, masalahnya perintahku itu mutlak, manajer sialan! Dan ngapain kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Hiruma pun kembali melontarkan peluru-peluru karetnya ke arah Yukimitsu dan Suzuna yang bengong memperhatikan Hiruma dan Mamori.

Setelah puas menghujani Yukimitsu dan Suzuna dengan peluru, Hiruma pun beranjak menuju ruang kelas, diikuti oleh Mamori yang masih mengomelinya.

"Ne, Yukki... Jangan memaksakan diri ya? Aku masuk duluan," kata Suzuna. Ia pun berdiri dan pergi menuju ruang kelas.

"Ya," jawab Yukimitsu. Lalu ia pun mulai membaca _file-file_ yang tadi dibawa Hiruma dan Mamori.

.

-xXx-

.

Hmm... Taktik _offensive-defensive_ amefuto seperti ini bagus juga untuk mengusir kejenuhan mempelajari matematika, fisika, kimia, biologi, kewarganegaraan, kepariwisataan, dan bahasa Inggris,' pikir Yukimitsu yang sudah hampir menghabiskan bacaan ringannya.

Tanpa terasa, malam sudah sangat larut. Lampu kelas juga sudah dimatikan. Menghela nafas panjang, Yukimitsu pun menuju ruang kelas. Memutuskan untuk tidur juga.

Tapi sebelum sampai tujuan, kaki Yukimitsu berhenti melangkah. Ia melihat patung Ninomiya yang tadi ia ajak bicara dalam pikirannya. Patung simbol ketekunan itu sedang menghadap ke arah bukit.

'Lho, bukannya Ninomiya-san menghadap ke lapangan, memunggungi bukit?' pikir Yukimitsu heran.

Yukimitsu melirikkan matanya ke arah pandangan sang patung. Ia pun melihat bukit curam itu. Gelap, gagah, dan berbahaya. Lalu tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya—bulat seperti bola, muncul di kaki bukit.

Bola cahaya itu terlihat seperti berusaha memanjat bukit. Sayang, saat nyaris sampai di puncak, bola itu malah terjatuh."Jatuh?" itu yang ingin diucapkan Yukimitsu. Tapi tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yukimitsu pun baru menyadari kalau tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan.

Kebingungan, Yukimitsu kembali memperhatikan bukit tadi. Di bukit tersebut, muncul banyak bola cahaya. Sama seperti bola cahaya yang ia lihat sebelumnya, bola-bola cahaya tersebut berusaha memanjat bukit dan kemudian menghilang di puncaknya.

.

BRUK!

.

Rasa heran yang bercampur bingung membuat lutut Yukimitsu yang lemas terjatuh ke lantai. 'Apa itu tadi? Tadi, aku tidak bisa bergerak? Bola cahaya di bukit itu? Ninomiya-san menghadap bukit?' pikirnya.

Yukimitsu berusaha menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang patung. Ternyata patung tersebut sudah berada di tempatnya. Kembali ke posisinya semula, memandangi lapangan. Dan, Yukimitsu berani bersumpah, kalau ia melihat mata patung itu berkilauan, walaupun hanya sekejap.

'A—aku butuh tidur,' Yukimitsu menyimpulkan sambil setengah berlari menuju ruang kelas.

.

-xXx-

.

Pagi harinya latihan dimulai kembali. Dan—seperti biasa, terdengar suara tembakan yang membahana.

Dordordor!

"Lari lebih cepat lagi, anak-anak sialan!"

Dordordor!

Kali ini bercampur dengan suara ambulans—Niiinooot...

.

"Ayo-ayo, semuanya fokus!" dukung Mamori dari bangku di pinggir lapangan.

Di sebelah Mamori, Suzuna juga berusaha mendukung anggota-anggota Devil Bats. Sedangkan Yukimitsu yang membaca ulang data-data semakin merasa tidak nyaman saat mendengar suara tembakan senjata Hiruma yang bercampur dengan suara raungan ambulans.

"Doburoku-sensei, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yukimitsu cemas. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke sebuah ambulans yang sepertinya baru pergi dari arah bukit belakang sekolah.

"Ah? Bukit itu memakan korban lagi. Kali ini salah seorang anggota klub lintas alam Konohagakure terpeleset saat memanjat di sekitar situ tadi malam," jelas pelatih sekaligus pemabuk itu.

Sambil meneguk sakenya, jempol kiri Doburoku menunjuk bukit tersebut. Persis dimana Yukimitsu melihat bola api pertama yang berusaha memanjat bukit.

.

"Ne, aku jadi ingat sesuatu tentang tujuh keanehan di sekolah," celetuk Suzuna.

"Ah, aku juga ingat. Katanya, saat bukit itu memakan korban lagi, patung Kinjiro Ninomiya akan menghadap bukit," kata Mamori.

"Eh? Benarkan?" tanya Yukimitsu.

"Ya~ Begitulah. Salah satu dari tujuh keanehan di sekolah itu berbunyi bahwa saat patung Ninomiya menghadap bukit belakang sekolah, pasti akan ada korban. Dan anehnya, selalu ada saksi yang melihat patung itu berbalik arah," jelas Suzuna.

"Aku penasaran, siapa yang melihatnya tadi malam...," desah Suzuna kemudian. Tapi kok, antenanya menunjuk ke arah Yukimitsu?

.

"Manajer jelek, minta air!" teriak Hiruma.

"Itu bukan namaku! Suzuna-chan, tolong bagikan handuknya," ucap Mamori.

"Ya~ Minna, semangat dong!"

Mamori dan Suzuna pun bubar dari acara gosip mereka. Meninggalkan Yukimitsu yang masih merenungi pembicaraan barusan sambil memegang erat _folder_-nya. Selalu belajar membuatnya cuek akan cerita-cerita seperti tujuh keanehan di sekolah. Dan, oh—patung Ninomiya yang dikaguminya termasuk di dalamnya.

Entah kenapa Yukimitsu berpendapat, kalau patung tersebut berubah menghadap bukit untuk menangisi kecelakaan yang dialami para pendaki bukit. Kilauan yang dilihatnya semalam, adalah kilat air mata sang patung.

Penasaran, Yukimitsu berjalan perlahan mendekati patung tersebut. Ia memperhatikan daerah di sekitar mata patung itu. Sekilas memang tak ada yang aneh. Tapi, jika diperhatikan baik-baik, terdapat jejak panjang yang gelap di pipi patung Kinjiro Ninomiya. Dengan jari-jarinya, Yukimitsu pun meraba pipi patung tersebut.

.

Lembab.

.

'Ah, pasti hanya karena embun pagi saja,' pikir Yukimitsu. Tapi, kenapa hanya daerah itu saja yang terasa lembab? Lagipula, ini kan musim panas!

Yukimitsu pun menelan ludah, lalu sesaat kemudian...

.

.

.

"Gyaaa!" Yukimitsu berteriak histeris, membuat teman-temannya kaget. Sayang semua perhatian mereka hanya tertuju pada Yukimitsu. Kalau saja mereka mau mendongakkan kepala dan memandang Kinjiro Ninomiya, mereka pasti akan mendapatkan pengalaman yang sangat langka : Patung Kin-chan yang sedang terkejut.

.

.

.

**|tHE eND|**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N :** Ya~~ Itu tadi cerita dari ShiroNeko-san.. Terima kasih atas sumbangannya! Dan, berdasarkan email-mu, endingnya saya ubah. Soalnya, iya juga ya, g logis.. Semoga kamu nggak keberatan dengan ending yang ini. Maaf juga saya langsung publish... m(_ _)m

Kapan-kapan nyumbang lagi yah.. Hehe.. XD

Saya sendiri lagi ngerjain yang Clifford, Hiruma, Mamori, sama Mizumachi (sumbangannya **mozzarella cheese**) tapi semuanya baru setengah mateng. Dari dulu nggak maju-maju nih.. Ahaha… *muter-muter sambil ngangkat satu kaki

Yosh, thanks for reading..^^

Mind to review?

* * *

.

**Extra notes :**

Terima kasih kepada **00 Ayuzawa. 00, Iin cka you-nii,** DarkAngelYouichi, **Miharu Koyama, levina-rukaruka**, CieCieYeaDinoHiba4EVER, **Uyung-chan**, just reader 'Monta, HirumaManda mboten login p, ShiroNeko yang sudah mereview chap 7.. ^^ Maaf nggak saya bales satu-satu.. *bows*

Buat yang baca tanpa review pun, terima kasih ya~~

Dan... Buat CieCieYeaDinoHiba4EVER, selamat! Anda telah menemukan letak keanehan di chap 7.. Yaitu..

Jeng jeng jeng jeng...

Bukan cuma Mami yang ngalamin hal-hal aneh.. Hiruma dkk juga. Pertanyaannya : Mana yang ilusi, mana yang bukan?

Jawabannya : Nggak Jelas! DX

.

Satu lagi, ternyata banyak juga yang punya gejala SADS. Tapi, nda usah khawatir...tidak semua jantung yang berdegup kencang adalah gangguan irama jantung apalagi jika sehabis melakukan kegiatan fisik. Kalo misalnya nggak yakin, bisa melakukan pemeriksaan elektrokardiogram (EKG). :)

...Tapi tapi tapi... saya juga nda tau EKG itu kaya gimana, cuma dapet infonya dari internet.. Hehe.. :p

* * *

.

**PS :**

Bagi yang berbaik hati untuk memberikan donasi, bisa hubungi saya. PM saya udah enabled lagi kok.. Nanti saya tambahin kamu ke daftar koneksi docx saya ^^V

Sumbangannya bebas, bisa berupa ide, plot, deskripsi cerita yang belum dikembangin, cerita yang udah jadi tapi masih mentah, cerita yang udah mateng tapi belum di cek ataupun proof read, sama cerita yang bener-bener udah mateng. Apa pun saya terima.. :D

Kalo ceritanya udah ada, kirim aja langsung docx-nya dengan label ES21GS#nama author#judul cerita

Atau bisa juga melalui email : mithambar()yahoo(.)co(.)id = ilangin tanda kurungnya

Kalo mau lewat FB juga bisa http(:)www(/)facebook(.)com/mithaambarsari = ilangin tanda kurungnya

.


	9. Mizumachi & Kakei: Ghost Island Part 1

Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk just reader 'Monta, **kureha-alpha**, DarkAngelYouichi, **Nasaka X Mizumachi, AeonFlux15**, Yukino Hiruma, **Uyung-chan, Ayuzawa00Phantomhive, **CieCieYeaDinoHiba4EVER,** levina-rukaruka, Hotaru Jaegerjaquez, dan Matsura Akimoto** yang sudah me-review chapter sebelumnya.. Arigatou MAX! XD

Chap ini chara-nya Mizumachi yang diminta sama **Nasaka X Mizumachi**.. Semoga semuanya suka.. Oia, yang ini two-shot.. Adegan-adegan yang (agak) tegangnya ada di Part 2.. :D

.

* * *

.

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

.

**Ghost Island  
**

**Plot by mozzarella cheese**

**Story by Mitama134666**

**Main Chara(s) : **Mizumachi Kengo, Kakei Shun

**Genre :** Horror, mystery, slight romance dan humor garing

**Rated :** T (to be safe)

**Warning :** Chara death, OOC (semoga tidak terlalu), typo (jaga-jaga), horror kurang terasa.

.

Part 1

.

Kyoshin Poseidon adalah nama dari tim amefuto yang diperkuat oleh Shun Kakei dan Mizumachi Kengo. Dua pemuda gagah yang tingginya dapat membuat lawan mereka merasa terintimidasi seketika. Tetapi walaupun begitu, ternyata tim yang sangat kuat ini telah dikalahkan oleh tim Deimon Devil Bats.

Cukup mengejutkan. Mengingat tim Devil Bats merupakan tim baru yang anggotanya pun kebanyakan belum pernah main _amefuto_ sebelumnya. Apalagi, setelah berhasil mengalahkan tim Kyoshin, tim Deimon pun memenangkan pertandingan-pertandingan lainnya sehingga mereka berhasil maju ke _Christmas Bowl_.

Bahkan tim Deimon menang dramatis dalam _Christmas Bowl_ yang telah berlangsung beberapa minggu yang lalu itu. Sungguh, mereka membuat dunia _amefuto_ Jepang mengalami guncangan hebat. Ternyata tekad dan semangat mereka dalam meraih impian dapat membuat segalanya menjadi mungkin.

Tim Kyoshin sendiri merasa kagum terhadap tim Deimon. Terutama Mizumachi dan Kakei yang pernah dilawan habis-habisan oleh tim pemenang _Christmas Bowl_ itu.

Tapi selain rasa kagum, mereka juga merasa malu. Malu akan tekad dan usaha mereka yang masih terbilang kalah jauh dari tim Deimon. Itu sebabnya, mereka pun berusaha lebih keras untuk menjadi lebih hebat. Tak lupa, mereka juga menanamkan niat yang kuat untuk memenangkan pertandingan-pertandingan di musim yang akan datang.

Salah satu caranya yaitu dengan latihan khusus. Sesuai dengan nama tim mereka, 'Poseidon' yang merupakan dewa penguasa lautan, mereka mengadakan latihan khusus di sebuah pulau terpencil yang dikelilingi oleh laut. Kata pelatih mereka, hanya ada lima keluarga saja yang menghuni pulau itu.

Dan sekarang ini—di saat udara sudah mulai menghangat—rombongan tim Kyoshin Poseidon sedang dalam perjalanan mereka menuju pulau yang saking kecilnya sampai-sampai tidak tergambar di peta.

"Nghaaa, Kakei! Lihat, pulaunya muncul!" teriak Mizumachi sambil menari.

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak apalagi menari-nari begitu, Mizumachi," kata Kakei.

"Ah, Kakei tidak seru!" kata Mizumachi yang sudah mulai membuka bajunya.

"Hei, sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan buka bajumu!" omel Kakei.

Tapi Mizumachi tidak menghiraukan temannya itu. Bahkan ia malah melepaskan celana panjangnya juga. Sebelum Kakei sempat protes lagi, Mizumachi pun berkata, "Nghaaa, aku mau berenang sampai ke pulau! Sampai jumpa, Kakei!"

BYURRR

Mizumachi pun terjun ke laut tanpa menunggu Kakei mengeluarkan serentetan kalimat protes.

Pemuda yang pernah ingin direkrut Habashira—karena matanya yang seperti bunglon—itu pun hanya bisa berteriak, "Mizumachi! Hei! Mizu—"

"Sudahlah, Kakei. Kelihatannya dia senang sekali, jadi biarkan saja. Ya?" kata Shibuya Maki, Manajer tim Kyoshin Poseidon.

Karena Maki yang bilang begitu, maka Kakei pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum kecil.

Kakei dan Maki pun mengobrol selama beberapa menit sebelum kapal mereka berlabuh.

.

-xXx-

.

"Nghaaa, Kakei, Maki, teman-teman! Kalian lama sekali! Aku saja sudah sampai sejak tadi," kata Mizumachi yang menyambut teman-temannya.

"Bukan kami yang lambat, tapi kau yang terlalu cepat. Kau kan bukan manusia biasa," kata Kakei. Sebenarnya semua teman-temannya pun beranggapan demikian, tetapi hanya Kakei saja yang bisa mengatakannya dengan enteng.

"Oooh, begitu ya," kata Mizumachi dengan begonya.

"Memangnya kau sudah berapa lama sampai di sini, Mizumachi?" tanya Maki.

"Cukup lama. Sampai-sampai aku sempat melakukan tujuh kali putaran dalam gerakan _cheers_ yang diajari Otohime," jawab Mizumachi.

Dan mendengar jawaban bodoh itu pun semuanya cuma bisa _sweatdropped_. Mizumachi itu memang dikaruniai tubuh yang luar biasa. Otaknya juga tidak bodoh sebenarnya. Tapi sayang, perilakunya agak aneh.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke penginapan. Katanya akan ada sedikit penjelasan mengenai pulau ini dari pengurusnya," ajak Maki.

"Ya, ayo," jawab Kakei yang sudah bingung menghadapi Mizumachi.

"Eh, Kakei! Tadi aku melihat papan nama pulau ini. Namanya aneh sekali. Pulau Empat. Hmmm… Aneh!" kata Mizumachi sambil mengikuti Kakei dan Maki. Sedangkan teman-teman mereka yang lain sudah berlari sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Terlalu bersemangat sepertinya.

"Yah, mungkin saja dulu di sini ada beberapa pulau. Dan pulau ini merupakan pulau nomor empat. Bisa saja kan? Tapi, tak tahulah. Aku tidak peduli," ucap Kakei.

Tapi Mizumachi tidak menghiraukan Kakei yang tidak peduli akan topik pembicaraan mereka. Ia terus saja mengoceh tentang nama pulau itu, juga tentang berbagai kemungkinan tentang kenapa pulau itu diberi nama 'Pulau Empat'.

Yah—tentu saja—teori-teori yang dikemukakan Mizumachi sangat aneh. Dari mulai pulau yang mungkin berbentuk seperti angka empat, pulau yang mungkin hanya dihuni oleh empat orang, pulau yang mungkin memiliki empat gunung, empat pantai, empat rumah, empat kolam renang, empat dapur, empat kamar mandi dan empat tempat tidur.

Syukurlah, sebelum Mizumachi berubah menjadi _sales_ yang menawarkan kredit rumah, mereka pun sampai di sebuah penginapan yang tua tetapi cukup bersih dan terawat.

"Nah, anak-anak sekalian, perkenalkan. Nama saya John Genta Hattori. Panggil saja saya John. Saya adalah pengurus penginapan ini," kata seorang pria yang sepertinya sudah berumur setengah abad.

John? Melihat perawakan pria itu yang nggak ada bule-bule-nya sama sekali, para anggota tim Kyoshin pun langsung berpikir kalau sepertinya nama John itu cuma ngarang. Tapi ada satu orang aneh yang dengan polosnya malah bertanya, "Nghaaa… John? Apa Bapak ini blasteran?"

"Haha… Kelihatan ya? Iya. Saya blasteran. Ayah saya orang Tokyo, Ibu saya orang Hokkaido, dan tetangga saya orang Inggris," jawab pria itu.

Dan mendengar hal itu, tim Kyoshin pun gubrag dengan indahnya. Kecuali Mizumachi yang malah berkata,"Ooohh… Begitu… Keren!"

"Errr—Maaf, bisa langsung masuk ke penjelasannya saja?" tanya Kakei yang mencoba menyelamatkan teman-temannya yang masih waras dari pembicaraan gaje Mizumachi dan John.

"Ah, iya. Saya hampir lupa. Okeh, jadi intinya kalian boleh berkeliaran di penginapan dan pulau ini. Bebas, yang penting kalian harus menjaga kebersihan, tidak merusak tanaman, hormati guru dan sayangi teman," kata John.

"Ng—Itu saja?" tanya Maki.

"Oh, satu lagi. Pantai yang terdapat di sisi kiri pulau ini, kami menyebutnya pantai kiri, merupakan pantai terindah dan terbersih di sini. Tetapi hanya boleh dikunjungi oleh orang yang sudah tidak suci—maksud saya perjaka—lagi," jelas John.

"Nghaaa… Kenapa? Aku kan masih perjaka, jadi aku tidak boleh bermain di pantai itu?" tanya Mizumachi yang nggak rela. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain ada yang bersorak riang karena sudah tidak perjaka lagi. Ada juga yang jadi bahan ejekan karena masih perjaka.

"Itu karena, menurut kepercayaan orang-orang disini, di samping kiri pulau ini hidup seorang penyihir yang akan menculik siapa pun yang masih suci untuk dibawa ke dunia bawah," jawab John.

"Ah, itu kan hanya mitos! Aku tidak percaya!" protes seorang anggota tim yang tadi menjadi bahan ejekan.

"Iya, aku kan juga ingin ke pantai yang indah itu!" dukung Mizumachi, diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain—yang masih suci tentunya. Suasana yang tadinya tenang pun berubah menjadi ribut seketika.

"Diam kalian semua! Pokoknya, hal itu merupakan peraturan mutlak di pulau ini! Kalau ada yang melanggar, maka akan saya tendang dari pulau!" teriak John yang tiba-tiba jadi galak.

Hening…

John memelototi satu persatu anggota tim Kyoshin sampai akhirnya keheningan itu pun dipecahkan oleh Maki yang bertanya, "Ehem, ma—maaf, tapi bagaimana Anda bisa tahu siapa yang masih suci dan siapa yang sudah tidak?"

"Oh, itu saya udah dapet bocoran dari temen saya. Namanya Youichi Hiruma. Apa kalian tahu dia? Katanya dia kan terkenal di dunia _American Football_," kata John.

Mendengar nama setan Deimon itu disebut-sebut, semua anggota Kyoshin—minus Mizumachi dan Kakei—pun langsung merinding dan tidak melakukan protes lebih lanjut.

"Ya, kalau dia kami kenal. Baiklah, kami mengerti," kata Kakei.

"Bagus! Okeh, saya tinggal dulu! Silahkan bersenang-senang! Anggap saja rumah sendiri!" teriak John sambil pergi menjauh.

"Eh? Kita ditinggal begitu saja? Pengurus macam apa dia?" desis salah satu anggota tim.

"Iya, dasar orang tua 'tak bertanggung jawab! Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku akan mengumumkan soal pembagian kamarnya," kata Maki. Gadis itu pun menyebutkan nama-nama anggota tim dan memberikan kunci kamar mereka. Setiap kamarnya dihuni oleh dua orang. Kecuali Maki yang menempati sendiri kamarnya karena ia adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang ikut dalam rombongan tersebut.

"Aku satu kamar dengan Mizumachi?" tanya Kakei yang agak cemberut.

"Iya. Jangan protes! Pembagian kamar ini sudah diatur oleh pelatih," jawab Maki.

"Yah, baiklah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal pelatih, dimana dia?" tanya Kakei sambil menerima kunci kamar yang disodorkan padanya.

"Itulah, aku juga tidak tahu. Katanya pelatih sudah tiba sejak kemarin. Yah, nanti juga dia muncul sendiri. Sebelum itu, kita bebas," kata Maki.

Kakei pun tak banyak bicara lagi. Ia segera membawa barang-barangnya menuju kamar nomor 13, diikuti oleh Mizumachi.

.

-xXx-

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, semua anggota rombongan pun sudah mulai bersenang-senang di halaman belakang penginapan. Lahan yang cukup luas itu dimanfaatkan untuk berbagai kegiatan. Ada yang bermain kartu, bola, monopoli, kucing-kucingan, ibu-ibuan, dan lain sebagainya.

"Ayo, kita ke pantai kiri, teman-teman!" teriak seorang anggota tim Kyoshin kepada teman-temannya yang sedang asik bermain. Sepertinya ia sekaligus mendeklarasikan kalau dirinya sudah tidak perjaka lagi.

Teman-temannya yang sudah tidak suci pun menyambut ide tersebut dengan antusias. Selanjutnya mereka semua pergi ke pantai yang dimaksud, meninggalkan hanya beberapa orang saja di halaman luas itu. Dan diantara orang-orang itu terdapat Mizumachi, Kakei, dan juga Maki.

"Nghaaa, Kakei, ternyata banyak juga teman-teman kita yang sudah tidak perjaka lagi ya… Bagaimana bisa?" kata Mizumachi heran.

"Hn, kau terlalu polos Mizumachi," kata Kakei.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Mizumachi yang malah tambah heran.

"Kujelaskan pun kau tidak akan mengerti," jawab Kakei datar.

"Ng, terserahlah. Yah… Padahal aku ingin sekali main ke pantai itu," kata Mizumachi.

"Hmmm, aku juga jadi penasaran soal pantai itu. Kau main di pantai yang di depan saja, Mizumachi. Aku mau kesana sekarang," kata Kakei.

"Nghaaa? Kau mau pergi? Tapi, yang boleh pergi kesana 'kan hanya yang sudah tidak suci saja!" protes Mizumachi.

"Sudah kubilang, kau terlalu polos, Mizumachi. Ayo, Maki…," kata Kakei sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Maki.

Maki pun menerima uluran tangan Kakei dengan muka yang memerah. Selanjutnya mereka berdua berjalan perlahan menuju pantai belakang.

"Eh? Ah, aku tidak mengerti…," gumam Mizumachi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun pergi ke pantai dimana kapal mereka berlabuh tadi.

Mizumachi, kau memang terlalu polos…

.

-xXx-

.

Di pantai, Mizumachi hanya main sendiri karena teman-temannya yang tertinggal sedang bermain _game_ yang disediakan di penginapan. Ia pun mencoba berenang, tetapi ternyata pantai itu kotor. Walaupun sepi tetapi banyak sekali sampah disana.

Selanjutnya, Mizumachi bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia pun hanya duduk melamun di tepi pantai. 'Seandainya Akaba ikut, dia kan bisa mengiringi aku menari,' pikir pemuda tinggi itu.

"Huahhh, teman-teman enak sekali bisa bermain di pantai yang—katanya—indah dan bersih itu! Aku juga ingin kesana!" teriak Mizumachi frustasi.

Tapi setelah itu, ia mematung seolah sedang berpikir keras. Beberapa saat kemudian, senyum pun terkembang di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia dapat ide untuk mengunjungi pantai kiri pada malam hari. Ya, pokoknya ia harus pergi ke pantai itu, apapun yang terjadi.

Ah, seandainya saja Mizumachi mengetahui tentang apa yang menantinya di pantai itu…

.

-xXx-

.

Gelap. Semua lampu telah dimatikan. Semua penghuni penginapan—yang memang hanya terdiri dari para anggota tim Kyoshin—telah tertidur. Mizumachi pun membuka matanya, mengintip Kakei yang tidur di seberang tempat tidurnya, lalu menyeringai. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan mengendap-endap ke dapur. Satu-satunya pintu yang memungkinkannya untuk keluar dari penginapan memang pintu dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, Mizumachi langsung membuka kunci selot pintu lalu segera berlari keluar. Udara malam yang agak dingin menyambut pemuda jabrik itu. Tetapi dinginnya angin malam tidak menyurutkan niat Mizumachi untuk berenang di pantai.

Dengan semangat berkobar, Mizumachi berlari sampai ia bertemu dengan bibir pantai. Ternyata benar, pantai itu adalah pantai terbersih dan terindah yang pernah Mizumachi lihat. Ia pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk merasakan udara yang sedikit asin. Ia tidak menyadari akan adanya tangan kurus yang mendekati tubuhnya sampai tiba-tiba…

.

.

.

PUK!

Mizumachi melompat kaget lalu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat orang yang tadi menepuk punggungnya.

"Nghaaa? O—Otohime?" tanya Mizumachi pada gadis cantik dihadapannya.

"Hmmm… Ini aku, Mizumachi," jawab gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau tidak ikut?" tanya Mizumachi heran.

"Aku menyusul. Hehe…," jawab Otohime singkat.

"Oh begitu…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kapan?" tanya Mizumachi lagi setelah _loading_ lamaaa sekali.

"Baru saja. Aku langsung menuju kesini begitu sampai," jawab Otohime sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ng—Tapi, aku tidak mendengar suara kapal," kata Mizumachi yang sudah telanjang dada.

Otohime yang melihat dada Mizumachi yang bidang langsung _blushing_ sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan, "Sebenarnya aku sudah disini sejak satu jam yang lalu. Karena penginapannya dikunci dan tidak ada yang mendengarku mengetuk pintu, jadi aku kesini saja."

"Nghaaa… Kasihan sekali kau. Lalu, kenapa tidak telepon saja?"

"Karena terburu-buru, _handphone_-ku ketinggalan," kata Otohime sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Nghaaa… Ternyata kau ceroboh juga Otohime. Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke penginapan," ajak Mizumachi.

"E—Eh? Kau tidak jadi berenang?"

"Tidak jadi. Nanti lagi saja. Yang penting sekarang aku akan mengantarmu ke penginapan. Ayo!" Mizumachi pun menarik tangan Otohime. Sedangkan Otohime sendiri terlihat berat untuk meninggalkan pantai. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti Mizumachi.

Sesampainya di penginapan, Mizumachi langsung berteriak keras, "teman-teman! Bangun! Oto—Hmmph…"

"Jangan teriak-teriak begitu! Aku tidak mau mengganggu yang lainnya!" protes Otohime yang sedang membungkan mulut Mizumachi dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi terlambat, teriakan Mizumachi tadi telah membuat semua anggota tim Kyoshin bangun dari mimpi mereka.

"Otohime?" kata Kakei.

"Kyaaa! Otohime! Kau menyusul! Akhirnya kau berubah pikiran juga!" teriak Maki yang girang karena sekarang Ia bukan lagi satu-satunya perempuan disana.

Kemudian yang lainnya pun satu persatu keluar dari kamar mereka dan menyapa Otohime. Tentu saja mereka semua senang gadis itu bergabung, karena Otohime kan gadis yang sangat cantik dan menarik.

Otohime pun menjelaskan perihal kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba dan bagaimana ia ditemukan oleh Mizumachi. Tapi ia tidak bilang kalau mereka bertemu di pantai samping. Setelah sempat heboh, mereka semua pun melanjutkan tidur mereka karena besok latihan akan dimulai—

—walaupun sampai saat ini pelatih mereka belum kelihatan batang hidungnya.

.

-xXx-

.

Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan wajahnya untuk menyapa bumi. Di pagi yang sejuk ini, Mizumachi sudah berkeliaran di halaman belakang penginapan sambil menari-nari dengan dada telanjang. Di saat ia sedang asik-asiknya menari mengikuti irama lagu yang diputar di radio, Otohime memanggilnya pelan.

"Mizumachi! Ohayou…," sapa Otohime sambil memasang senyumnya yang mempesona.

"Nghaaa… Otohime, ohayou…," jawab Mizumachi.

"Ng—Mizumachi, apa kau sibuk?" tanya gadis pemilik tubuh menggoda itu.

"Tidak kok. Ada apa?" tanya Mizumachi sambil mengecilkan volume suara radionya.

"Begini… Kau mau menemaniku ke pantai yang kemarin?" tanya Otohime malu-malu.

"Aku sih mau saja. Tapi aku kan masih suci. Yang boleh mengunjungi pantai itu kan hanya orang-orang yang sudah tidak suci saja," jelas Mizumachi sambil cemberut. Rupanya ia masih tidak rela akan peraturan tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Memangnya kau percaya mitos itu? Ayolah…," bujuk Otohime sambil mendekati Mizumachi.

"Aku sih tidak percaya. Tapi aku tidak mau ditendang ke luar pulau oleh John!"

"Tenanglah, aku jamin kita tidak akan ketahuan." Otohime memasang muka memelasnya.

"Ng… Janji?" tanya Mizumachi yang sudah mulai terbujuk.

"Tentu. Jadi, ayo ikut aku…," ajak Otohime sambil menarik lengan Mizumachi.

Mizumachi pun merasa senang-senang saja kalau dia bisa bebas bermain di pantai yang indah itu. Jadi ia pun mengikuti Otohime sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ayo!" katanya.

.

-xXx-

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mizumachi dan Otohime pun sampai di pantai kiri.

"Nghaaa, sudah sampai! Uwaaah, indahnya!" teriak Mizumachi dengan polosnya.

Otohime pun tersenyum lalu mengajak Mizumachi untuk berenang. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, Mizumachi menolak ajakan itu. Entah kenapa perasaan Mizumachi jadi tidak enak begitu sampai di pantai ini.

Karena tidak berhasil membujuk Mizumachi, Otohime pun berlari ke laut untuk berenang sendirian. Sedangkan Mizumachi, ia hanya duduk-duduk dan memainkan pasir pantai. Pemandangan di pantai yang kosong—karena hari masih pagi sekali—memang sangat indah. Tapi bagi Mizumachi, kesannya jadi agak menyeramkan.

Sedang berpikir seperti itu, Mizumachi dikejutkan oleh suara Otohime yang berteriak kencang,"tolong! Mizumachi, aku tenggelam! Aku… terbawa… terbawa arus… Aku tidak… tidak bisa… berenang!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Mizumachi pun berlari ke laut. Begitu air sudah setinggi pinggang, ia mulai berenang menuju Otohime. Kemampuan renang Mizumachi memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Dalam sekejap saja ia sudah sampai ke tempat Otohime berada. Dengan tangannya yang kekar, ia pun meraih gadis itu dan mencoba menariknya ke tepi pantai. Tapi—

Tiba-tiba saja Otohime berhenti berteriak. Karena heran, pemuda tinggi itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Otohime. Tapi yang dilihatnya bukanlah gadis yang tadi pergi ke pantai ini bersamanya. Melainkan sesosok gadis berambut panjang yang terlihat pucat.

Mizumachi tidak bisa melihat gadis itu karena wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut. Oleh sebab itu, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangannya sendiri yang sedang memegang lengan gadis itu. Cengkeraman tangannya yang kuat tidak terasa seperti sedang memegang lengan seseorang.

Lengan gadis itu keras. Langsung saja Mizumachi melepaskan pegangannya. Tapi sebagai gantinya, tangan gadis itu yang sekarang menyergap lengan Mizumachi. Dan ternyata, tangan itu sudah tidak diselimuti oleh kulit dan daging lagi. Hanya tulang.

Perlahan-lahan, gadis itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan Mizumachi dapat melihat dua rongga kosong yang seharusnya diisi oleh sepasang bola mata.

"Gyaaa!" Mizumachi pun berteriak kencang sekali. Tapi setelah itu, tubuh Mizumachi pun tersedot ke dalam air. Gadis yang tinggal tulang-belulang itu menariknya menuju dunianya; dunia bawah.

.

.

.

**|tO bE cONTINUE|**

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih banyak untuk **mozzarella cheese** yang udah nyumbang plot-nya…. XDDD

Moza-chan, maaf baru selesai ceritanya. Padahal nyumbangnya udah dari sebulan yang lalu. Hehe.. Gomen ne.. m(_ _)m

Saia nda tahan buat masukin humor, tapi malah garing. Maap yah… Udah lama nggak bikin fic humor, humor-sense saia jadi kabur entah kemana… ==v

Dan karena kepanjangan, saia jadiin two-shot.. Hehe.. ^^

Yosh, thanks for reading.. Mind to review?

.

.

PS : Soal karakterisasi Maki sama Otohime saia nda begitu tau.. Jadi maap kalo ada yang salah yah.. m(_ _)m


	10. Mizumachi & Kakei: Ghost Island Part 2

Terima kasih untuk **Matsura Akimoto**, DarkAngelYouichi, **Ayuzawa00Phantomhive, levina-rukaruka, Uyung-chan, Nasaka X Mizumachi,** ShiroNeko, CieCieYeaDinoHibari4EVER, just reader 'Monta, dan **Iin cka you-nii **yang telah menyumbangkan review di chap sebelumnya.. Makasih banyak yah... XD

.

* * *

.

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

.

**Ghost Island**

**Plot by mozzarella cheese**

**Story by Mitama134666**

**Main Chara(s) : **Mizumachi Kengo, Kakei Shun

**Genre :** Horror, mystery, slight romance

**Rated :** T (to be safe)

**Warning :** Chara death, OOC (semoga tidak terlalu), typo (jaga-jaga), horror kurang terasa.

**A/N :** Saia lupa bilang kalau anggota tim Kyoshin yang ada di pulau berjumlah 12 orang, termasuk Otohime (?)

.

Part 2

.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus jendela kamar Maki. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih berat lalu menggeliat kecil. Ia melirik ruang kosong disebelahnya. Sepertinya Otohime yang semalam tidur dengannya sudah bangun duluan.

Manajer Kyoshin itu menguap sambil bangkit duduk lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dengan rutinitas alaminya, ia pun keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah berkumpul semua anggota tim Kyoshin yang sedang sarapan, kecuali Mizumachi dan Otohime.

"Ohayou!" sapa Maki ceria.

Semua yang mendengar sapaan itu pun membalas sopan. Tersenyum lebar, Maki duduk di samping Kakei lalu mulai mengisi piringnya.

"Ng—Kakei, kau lihat Otohime?" tanya Maki yang sudah mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Tadi aku melihatnya berjalan ke pantai bersama Mizumachi," kata Kakei.

"Haha… Sepertinya hubungan mereka mencurigakan," kata Maki.

"Hn, kurasa—" Belum sempat Kakei meneruskan kata-katanya, _handphone_ Maki berdering keras. Refleks, gadis itu pun mengangkat benda mungil tersebut lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Halo?" kata Maki.

"Maki, ini aku, Otohime!" jawab suara dari ujung lain telepon.

"Ya, Otohime, ada apa? Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Mizumachi?" tanya Maki sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Maki. Mizumachi 'kan bersama kalian," jawab suara itu.

"Ah, jangan malu-malu begitu. Aku tahu, saat ini kalian sedang ke pantai berdua kan… Hayo, mengaku saja!" kata Maki gemas.

"Kau ini mengada-ngada, Maki! Bagaimana aku bisa bersama Mizumachi, dia 'kan ikut kalian ke pulau. Justru aku menelepon untuk memberitahukan kalau aku mau menyusul kalian ke pulau. Tapi mungkin dua hari lagi aku baru sampai," jelas Otohime.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau sudah di pulau ini sejak tadi malam?" tanya Maki heran.

"Haha… Kau bercanda, Maki! Sejak dua hari yang lalu 'kan aku masih berlatih bersama teman-teman _cheers_ lainnya. Kami juga baru selesai tadi pagi. Sudahlah, yang penting tunggu aku dua hari lagi ya! Dah!"

"E—Eh? Otohime, tunggu!" Maki mencoba menahan pembicaraan teleponnya dengan Otohime tapi sambungannya sudah terputus. Dengan resah, gadis itu mencoba menghubungi kembali orang yang tadi meneleponnya. Tetapi selalu gagal.

Melihat Maki yang gelisah seperti itu, Kakei pun bertanya, "Ada apa Maki? Tadi kau bilang Otohime?"

"Itulah… Kakei, yang tadi meneleponku itu Otohime! Dia bilang akan menyusul kesini dua hari lagi…," jawab Maki.

"Otohime? Menyusul? Bukannya dia sudah disini, dan sekarang sedang bersama Mizumachi?" tanya Onishi yang mendengar pembicaraan itu. Anggota yang lain pun menghentikan sejenak kegiatan makan mereka untuk selanjutnya fokus pada Maki.

Maki yang tiba-tiba jadi pusat perhatian itu hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kalau Otohime masih disana, jadi—Mizumachi pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Onishi lagi.

Maki pun menjawab pelan, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak ta—" Tapi Maki tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba saja John datang tergopoh-gopoh. Wajahnya tertekuk, ia terlihat sangat marah.

John pun berteriak kesal, "Anak-anak!"

"I—Iya, Jhon. Ada apa?" tanya Ohira yang agak takut melihat John marah seperti itu.

"Apa ada yang hilang?" tanya John.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, mereka semua pun langsung berpandang-pandangan. Mencari-cari siapa teman mereka yang tidak ada.

"Mizumachi—dan Otohime—tidak ada. Tapi mereka tidak hilang kok. Tadi Kakei melihat mereka berjalan menuju pantai," kata Maki ragu-ragu.

"Pantai mana?" tanya John.

"Eh? Ng… Pantai mana, Kakei?" tanya Maki. Sedangkan yang ditanya tiba-tiba membeku. Ia benar-benar melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Setelah menghela nafas dalam-dalam, Kakei pun berkata, "Pantai kiri."

"E—Eh?" Semua anggota tim Kyoshin pun kaget. Mereka semua tahu kalau seharusnya Mizumachi tidak boleh pergi ke pantai kiri. Pantas saja John sampai marah seperti itu.

"J—Jhon, jangan marah ya… Mizumachi itu orangnya polos, jadi dia belum begitu mengerti tentang konsekuensi jika dia mengunjungi pantai itu. Jadi, tolong jangan tendang Mizumachi keluar dari pulau ini…," bujuk Maki yang mencoba melindungi Mizumachi.

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku malah ingin menendang diriku sendiri keluar pulau!" teriak John.

Kakei yang merasa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan pun mulai menginterogasi John, "Memangnya kenapa kau ingin pergi dari sini?"

"Gara-gara teman bodohmu itu, sekarang pulau ini jadi—"

"Jadi… Apa?"

"Errr—Itu… Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku mau pergi keluar dari pulau ini!" kata John sambil mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk melangkah pergi. Tapi ia ditahan oleh teriakan Maki.

"Kau mau pergi begitu saja? Heh, jangan seenaknya begitu dong! Pelatih kami belum muncul juga, saat ini kami tanggung jawabmu!" Maki merasa sangat kesal pada pengurus penginapan itu.

"Eh? Kalian belum bertemu dengan pelatih kalian?" tanya John yang nada suaranya sudah turun.

Semua anggota tim Kyoshin pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Tak ada yang sudah bertemu dengan sang pelatih sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di pulau tersebut.

"Pokoknya aku mau pergi!" kata John. Tapi ia kembali ditahan, kali ini oleh teriakan Onishi yang kesal karena bahkan ia tak mengerti akan permasalahan yang membuat mereka ribut.

"Orang tua bodoh! Ini penginapanmu! Kalau kau pergi, bagaimana dengan kami?"

"Keh, terserah. Mau pergi atau tidak, bukan urusanku. Pokoknya, aku harus segera keluar dari pulau ini, aku tidak mau mati disi—" John menghentikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba seolah telah mengatakan suatu rahasia yang seharusnya ia jaga.

"Mati? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Maki curiga.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami semua, Tuan," kata Kakei dingin sambil mencengkeram lengan John dan menariknya ke kursi. John sendiri hanya bisa pasrah dan menyesali mulut besarnya.

.

-xXx-

.

Gelap.

Mizumachi merasa aneh. Tubuhnya terasa ringan sekali. Lelaki itu seperti melayang. Rasanya seakan ia sedang membuka matanya lebar-lebar, tapi tak ada warna lain yang bisa dilihatnya. Hanya hitam. Perlahan, ia merasa semakin kecil. Kekuatannya semakin lemah. Matanya tidak sanggup lagi untuk terus membuka.

Mata yang dulu penuh keceriaan dan semangat itu pun pelan-pelan kehilangan cahayanya. Kegelapan pekat seolah mendorong kelopak matanya untuk menutup. Sampai akhirnya sepasang bola mata itu 'tak terlihat lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

.

-xXx-

.

"Kau pasti bercanda… Tidak, aku tidak percaya!" bentak Maki pada pria tua yang duduk di kursi, dikelilingi oleh seluruh anggota tim Kyoshin.

"Terserah kalian percaya atau tidak, aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya," kata John sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi maksudmu kau mengatakan kalau penyihir itu benar-benar ada?" tanya Kakei.

"Sudah kubilang, ia nyata! Sungguh-sungguh nyata! Kau tidak lihat cuaca yang memburuk itu? Di pulau ini, pagi hari cuacanya selalu cerah. Tak pernah gelap seperti ini kecuali… Kecuali dia terbangun," kata John.

"Cih, yang benar saja. Cuaca sekarang 'kan sudah tidak bisa ditebak. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya cerita seperti itu? Penyihir yang akan membawa setiap orang yang masih suci ke dunianya lalu memakan jiwa mereka agar ia bertambah kuat? Seperti film _horror _murahan saja," kata Onishi sinis.

"Sebentar, kau belum bercerita tentang asal muasal cerita tentang penyihir itu," kata Kakei.

"Hhhh… Dulu, pulau ini sempat ramai sebagai tempat wisata. Banyak sekali turis yang datang. Pada akhirnya banyak pula turis pria yang menikahi wanita lokal dan membawa mereka menuju kehidupan yang lebih baik. Padahal, wanita-wanita itu sama sekali tidak cantik."

Hening sesaat. Para anggota tim Kyoshin merasa seperti orang bodoh mendengarkan cerita itu. Tapi toh tidak ada salahnya. Mereka tidak akan rugi apa-apa jika hanya mendengarkan cerita John. Maki pun berkata singkat, "Lanjutkan."

"Wanita-wanita itu dapat membuat para turis jatuh cinta karena mereka menggunakan ilmu sihir. Mereka meminta pada seorang penyihir wanita yang memiliki perjanjian dengan setan. Maka si penyihir itu pun meminta syarat kepada para wanita yang meminta bantuannya—berdasarkan perjanjiannya dengan sang iblis," kata John perlahan.

"Syarat apa?" tanya Kakei.

"Laki-laki yang masih suci. Para wanita itu mengorbankan laki-laki yang merupakan penduduk lokal pulau ini. Sampai akhirnya, orang tua dari para pemuda yang hilang pun mengetahui perihal anak-anak mereka yang dijadikan persembahan setan. Beramai-ramai, mereka membantai sang penyihir. Wanita itu diseret dari gubuknya, dirajam dan ditenggelamkan di laut saat ia sedang sekarat," jelas John.

John mengedarkan pandangannya pada para penghuni penginapannya yang semakin serius mendengarkan ceritanya. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

"Penyihir itu disegel di pantai kiri pulau ini. Pantai kiri itu hanya aman untuk mereka yang sudah tidak suci lagi. Dulu, yang jadi persembahan memang hanya laki-laki. Tapi setelah penyegelan itu, roh sang penyihir yang bersemayam di pantai kiri tak peduli lagi siapa korbannya. Asalkan ia masih suci, jiwa itu akan membuatnya bertambah kuat …"

Hening sesaat.

"… Sampai akhirnya kekuatan penyihir itu sanggup untuk menghancurkan segel," kata John mengakhiri certitanya.

"Kau tahu segelnya berupa apa?" tanya Onishi.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang pastinya, roh jahat itu hanya bisa berkuasa di pantai kiri. Ia tidak memiliki kekuatan selain di tempat itu," jawab John.

"Lalu kalau pantai itu memang berbahaya, kenapa masih juga dibuka untuk umum?" tanya Maki.

"Karena masih ada yang mencari nafkah dari pantai itu. Seperti aku, pengurus penginapan ini. Satu-satunya daya tarik pulau ini hanyalah pantai itu. Lagipula aku sudah melarang setiap orang yang masih suci untuk pergi ke sana," jelas John.

"Tapi—aku yakin—kau tahu kalau pasti ada orang yang nekat untuk pergi kan?" bentak Maki.

"Dulu memang begitu. Aku juga sudah hampir menutup penginapan ini jika saja tidak mendapatkan info tentang Hiruma."

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau menggunakan nama Hiruma untuk menakut-nakuti para turis yang berlibur ke sini? Begitu?" tanya Kakei tajam.

John mengangguk pelan. "Selama ini selalu berhasil," katanya.

"Sudahlah, aku muak dengan pembicaraan bodoh ini! Aku juga masih bingun soal Otohime!" teriak Maki frustasi.

"Kita cari Mizumachi saja. Sekarang," kata Kakei dingin.

"Apa aku sudah boleh pergi?" tanya John takut-takut.

"Tidak. Onishi, kunci dia di kamar. Kau dan Ohira jaga di sini. Aku dan yang lainnya akan ke pantai kiri untuk mencari Mizumachi—dan Otohime," kata Kakei tegas.

Onishi pun bergegas mendorong John ke dalam kamarnya yang terletak di lantai satu. Setelah itu, ia dan Ohira cepat-cepat menyusul Kakei dan teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Kalian tunggu di sini," kata Kakei.

"Tidak. Kami ikut," kata Onishi mantap.

"Kalian masih suci 'kan? Mungkin saja berbahaya bagi kalian," kata Maki.

"Cerita itu belum tentu benar. Kami yakin, kami akan baik-baik saja! Pokoknya kami ikut Kakei-sensei!" balas Onishi.

"Uhm!" Ohira mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Padahal ia terlihat ketakutan, matanya pun sudah berkaca-kaca. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak mau kalah dengan Onishi.

"Hhhh… Baiklah. Tapi, hati-hati," kata Kakei.

"Baikkk!" jawab Onishi dan Ohira kompak.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, rombongan itu pun pergi menuju pantai kiri.

.

-xXx-

.

"Mizumachi! Hei! Di mana kau?" teriak Onishi.

"Mizumachi! Di mana kauuu?" teriak Ohira tak mau kalah.

Anggota yang lain pun terus memanggil-manggil nama Mizumachi, tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Kakei lalu memutuskan untuk melakukan pencarian dengan cara berpencar. Ia, Maki, dan seorang lainnya meyusuri garis pantai ke arah kanan. Onishi, Ohira, dan satu orang lagi ke arah kiri. Sedangkan sisanya menyebar di sekitar hutan di dekat pantai.

Seiring dengan langit yang menghitam, mereka pun mencari dan terus mencari. Beberapa orang mulai merasa panik karena ketidakjelasan nasib teman mereka. Dan di saat keputusasaan mulai menyerang, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang gadis dari arah kanan pantai.

"Gyaaa! Tidaaakkk!"

Mendengar jeritan itu, mereka yang sedang berpencar di hutan pun langsung berlari menuju sumber suara. Begitu sampai, terlihatlah pemandangan Kakei yang sedang memeluk Maki. Gadis itu gemetar hebat. Kakei sendiri terlihat terguncang. Sedangkan satu orang lagi sudah terduduk di pasir pantai.

Empat orang anggota tim yang mulai panik itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada apa yang membuat ketiga teman mereka menjadi seperti itu. Selanjutnya, ketenangan yang berusaha mereka jaga pun luntur seketika.

Di antara batu karang, tersangkut segumpal tulang yang terbungkus daging. Dari bentuknya, dapat dipastikan kalau benda itu dulunya manusia. Hanya saja saat ini tubuh itu seolah menyusut. Layu.

Kulit yang keriput melekat erat pada tulang-tulangnya. Bibir yang kering dan mengelupas, menyunggingkan segaris senyuman miris. Jari-jari kurus yang menegang seakan membeku dalam keadaan yang menyakitkan, dan mata yang begitu cekung, seolah tak ada apa-apa dibaliknya.

Tapi yang paling membuat mereka semua tercengang adalah rambut pirang yang menempel di kepala tubuh itu. Mereka kenal sekali dengan rambut pirang yang jabrik itu. Rambut itu milik teman mereka. Orang yang mereka cari sejak tadi.

"Mizu …" kata seorang lelaki yang merupakan anggota termuda tim Kyoshin. Ia begitu terguncang akan pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya sampai-sampai menyebutkan nama temannya saja ia tidak sanggup.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini—secepatnya," kata Kakei menyimpulkan.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi mereka semua pun berlari menuju jalan setapak yang mengarah ke penginapan. Tapi sebelum sampai ke jalan itu, Kakei berhenti tiba-tiba. "Di mana kelompok yang satu lagi?" tanyanya.

Mereka pun saling berpandangan lalu berlari ke arah pantai tempat Onishi, Ohira dan satu orang lainnya pergi. Tapi yang mereka temukan sama sekali tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Ketiga orang itu—yang disimpulkan masih suci—keadaannya sudah seperti Mizumachi.

Melihat tiga jasad teman-temannya, Kakei pun menelan ludah. Sekarang, jumlah mereka tinggal berenam—tujuh dengan John. Ah, Kakei jadi ingat; John masih terkunci di penginapan. Berusaha tenang, Kakei pun berkata sambil menyeret Maki yang seolah terpaku di tempatnya, "Kembali ke penginapan. Kita jemput John lalu segera keluar dari pulau."

Sepeninggal kelompok itu, seorang gadis berambut panjang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik bebatuan. Tangan kurusnya kini telah terselimuti kulit putih pucat yang tipis. Tubuhnya juga sudah memiliki daging. Walaupun beberapa bagian dari wajahnya masih memperlihatkan tulang putihnya.

Gadis itu memandangi kepergian Kakei dan teman-temannya dengan bola mata yang dicurinya dari Mizumachi. Bibir tipisnya pun menyunggingkan segaris senyuman puas. Ia sudah hampir sempurna. Ia hanya membutuhkan satu jiwa suci lagi untuk melepaskan diri dari penjara yang selama ini membelenggunya. Sedikit lagi. Ya, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

.

-xXx-

.

Lima pasang kaki kekar dan sepasang kaki jenjang berlari cepat untuk memasuki penginapan. Raut wajah para pemilik kaki sudah diliputi oleh kecemasan, kecuali satu orang. Walalupun sebenarnya ia juga cukup resah, tapi ia berusaha keras untuk menjaga ketenangannya agar bisa menyelamatkan rekan-rekannya yang tersisa.

Otak cerdasnya masih berpikir kalau apa yang mereka hadapi ini tidak masuk akal. Ia berusaha mencari pembenaran akan apa yang mereka semua alami. Tapi sayang, bukti-bukti yang didapatnya hanya merujuk kepada satu kesimpulan; cerita John benar adanya.

Lelaki itu pun setengah berlari menghampiri kamar yang sebelumnya ditempati Onishi dan Ohira. "Kuncinya?" tanyanya pada teman-temannya.

"Dibawa Ohira," jawab Maki serak. Gadis itu masih terus menangis sejak melihat jasad Mizumachi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakei dan seorang lainnya pun mendobrak pintu kamar tersebut. Tapi mereka tidak dapat menemukan John di dalam. Hanya jendela dengan kaca yang sudah pecah dan sepucuk surat di atas meja.

Menyadari kalau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka telah melarikan diri, mereka pun melemas. Maki semakin terisak-isak sambil menggumam kalau dia ingin pulang. Kakei sendiri berjalan kaku untuk meraih surat yang ditinggalkan di atas meja. Sedangkan empat orang lainnya terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi kepala mereka.

Agak gemetar, Kakei pun membuka lipatan surat yang kini ada di tangannya lalu membaca, "Maafkan saya, anak-anak. Perahu saya hanya muat untuk dua orang, jadi saya pergi sendiri. Tapi saya akan mencari bantuan begitu saya sampai di desa terdekat. Sebelum itu—"

**CTARRR!**

Tiba-tiba petir menggelegar diantara langit yang sudah sehitam malam. Maki, satu-satunya perempuan disana menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia berusaha untuk tidak berteriak dan menambah panik teman-temannya.

Kakei pun menggenggam tangan gadis itu, ia berusaha menenangkannya. Berusaha untuk menyatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin. Dengan tangan bergetar, lelaki itu pun melipat kembali surat John lalu berkata, "_Handphone_-ku tidak dapat digunakan. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Lima orang itu pun memeriksa _handphone_ mereka. Tapi benda persegi panjang tersebut malah berakhir dengan dibanting ke tembok, diinjak-injak, dan diremukkan. Sejak tadi, _handphone_ mereka sama sekali tidak bisa dinyalakan sama sekali.

Melihat reaksi teman-temannya, Kakei pun mencoba mengambil keputusan, "Kita coba ke pantai depan. Siapa tahu masih ada perahu atau kapal."

Teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Mereka sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada Kakei. Enam pasang kaki itu pun kembali berlari. Kali ini keluar penginapan, menembus hujan yang sudah mulai turun sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

-xXx-

.

Pantai itu kosong. Tak ada satu pun kapal yang berlabuh di sana. "Sial! Padahal tadinya kan ada lima kapal di sini! Kapal kita sendiri baru akan menjemput kita satu minggu lagi …," kata seorang diantara mereka.

"Semua penghuni pulau ini sudah pergi. Mereka meninggalkan kita. Kita akan mati. Kita akan mati di sini …," bisik Maki lirih.

"Tidak akan," kata Kakei. Ia pun menghapus air mata Maki lalu memaksakan sebuah senyum," kita tidak akan mati di sini, Maki. Ehm, bukankah pelatih bilang kalau ada lima keluarga yang tinggal di pulau ini?"

"Ya, lalu?" tanya seorang diantara mereka.

"Kalau tadinya ada lima kapal dan salah satunya adalah perahu milik John, maka…" kata Kakei.

"Ada satu keluarga lagi yang belum pergi," lanjut Maki.

Secercah harapan pun mulai merasuki batin mereka semua sampai kemudian, "Bagaimana kita tahu? Mungkin saja ada dua keluarga yang menaiki satu kapal yang sama 'kan?"

Ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang anggota tim itu membuat cahaya harapan mereka meredup. Tapi seorang Kakei tak akan berputus asa. Ia pun mengatakan, "Jangan buru-buru menyimpulkan. Siapa tahu saja ada satu kapal milik satu keluarga lagi yang belum meninggalkan pulau ini."

"Benar kata Kakei. Kita belum memeriksa keseluruhan pulau ini. Ng—Bagaimana dengan bagian belakang pulau?" kata Maki. Rupanya gadis itu telah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Air mata sudah berhenti mengalir dari bola matanya yang indah.

Kakei jadi sedikit lega melihat Maki sudah mulai bangkit. Ia pun menghadiahi senyuman dan anggukan pada gadis itu. Melihat hal tersebut, teman-temannya yang lain pun mencoba berpikiran positif. Dan dengan satu anggukan mantap, mereka berempat berlari mengikuti Maki yang sudah jalan duluan.

Kakei menghela nafas berat lalu melirik papan nama di sebelahnya sebelum akhirnya ia pun berlari menyusul. Tersembunyi diantara pepohonan, sebuah papan kayu yang berisi nama pulau tersebut terabaikan begitu saja. Tulisan di papan itu berbunyi 'S. Shi'. Ternyata Mizumachi salah membaca tulisan tersebut.

'Shi' disana bukan 'Shi = Empat', tetapi 'Shi = Kematian'. Nama pulau tersebut bukanlah 'Pulau Empat', melainkan 'Pulau Kematian'.

.

-xXx-

.

Matahari sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajahnya. Padahal menurut jam tangan yang dipakai Maki, saat ini masih siang. Tapi awan hitam masih saja memenuhi langit walaupun hujan deras tadi sudah berganti menjadi gerimis kecil.

Kakei, Maki, dan empat orang lainnya saat ini sedang berdiri ragu. Maki menatap tanda 'Dilarang Masuk' di depannya.

Rawa.

Untuk mencapai bagian belakang pulau, mereka harus melewati rawa-rawa. Kelompok kecil itu sudah basah kuyup diguyur hujan yang turun semakin deras. Mereka sudah lelah. Apalagi dengan bayang-bayang kematian yang menghantui mereka.

Mereka muak. Mereka tidak mau membuang-buang waktu dengan memutari rawa tersebut. Akhirnya—dengan terpaksa—lima pasang kaki kekar pun turun; tenggelam dalam air rawa yang dangkal dan asam, menyisakan sepasang kaki jenjang milik Maki yang enggan mengikuti jejak teman-temannya.

"Ayo, Maki," ajak Kakei lembut.

Tapi gadis itu bergeming. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pertanda ia tidak mau. Kakei pun menghela nafas lagi. Selanjutnya ia menghampiri gadis itu dan memunggunginya. "Naiklah," katanya.

Awalnya, Maki ragu. Tetapi setelah melihat teman-temannya yang terlihat mulai tidak sabar, ia pun menaiki punggung Kakei. Gadis itu memeluk erat leher lelaki yang sebenarnya telah mencuri hatinya sejak lama. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun ia bersyukur dapat memiliki Kakei di sisinya.

Keenam—ah, kelima orang itu berjalan dan terus berjalan. Mereka dapat merasakan berbagai macam makhluk—entah apa itu—sekali-kali menyenggol kaki mereka. Tapi mereka semua berusaha menguatkan hati untuk tetap maju dan tidak mempedulikan apa pun yang bergerak diantara kaki mereka itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Maki merasa tidak enak pada Kakei. Lelaki itu terlihat lelah. Ia pun mengendorkan pelukannya, menguatkan hatinya, dan berkata pelan, "Turunkan aku."

Kakei pun menghentikan jalannya lalu bertanya, "Kau yakin?"

Maki menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya Kakei takut terjadi apa-apa pada Maki, tetapi gadis itu sudah mulai menggerak-gerakkan kakinya tidak sabar. Jadi, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia pun menurunkan Maki dari punggungnya.

Maki mengerenyitkan dahi begitu kakinya menyentuh air. Tapi kerutan di dahinya itu hilang saat Kakei mengulurkan tangan padanya. Begitu tangan mereka bertautan, teman-teman mereka yang jalan duluan pun berteriak keras sambil berlari, "Ada cahaya! Yeah! Kita selamat!"

Mendengar kabar tersebut, Kakei dan Maki pun tersenyum lebar. Mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk menyusul teman-temannya yang lain. Saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing, pasangan itu berlari keluar dari rawa.

Mereka berlari menuju cahaya pertama yang mereka lihat sejak pagi tadi. Mereka berusaha berlari cepat walaupun merasa berat karena pakaian mereka basah oleh hujan. Mereka berlari menyusul teman-teman mereka, menyongsong harapan hidup mereka—

.

.

.

—setidaknya itu yang mereka pikirkan.

.

-xXx-

.

Kakei dan Maki berlari keluar dari rawa. Tapi begitu kaki mereka menginjak tanah, tiba-tiba saja keadaan menjadi sunyi senyap. Suara teman-teman mereka yang tadi berlari senang tiba-tiba hilang. Maki pun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kakei.

Di saat Maki akan bertanya mengenai kesunyian yang tiba-tiba datang, kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang basah. Bukan air. Sesuatu itu kental. Refleks, ia pun berhenti melangkah. Lelaki disampinya spontan mengikuti tingkah gadis itu.

Kakei melihat Maki dengan pandangan bertanya. Gemetaran, Maki pun menundukkan kepalanya perlahan untuk melihat sesuatu yang menyentuh kakinya. Cairan kental yang terlihat berwarna hitam tergenang diantara kaki jenjang itu.

Bersama-sama, Kakei dan Maki mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada sumber dari cairan tersebut; di bawah pohon, tubuh seorang pria tengah baya terbujur kaku. Manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa itu terlihat tercabik-cabik.

Kakei dan Maki mengenali pria itu. Dia adalah orang yang selama ini hanya mereka temui di lapangan_ amefuto_. Juga orang yang mengajak mereka semua pergi ke pulau tersebut; kuburan mereka sendiri. Orang itu adalah pelatih mereka.

Air mata kembali mengaliri pipi Maki. Dengan bibir yang bergetar, gadis itu berkata, "Surat itu. Surat dari John. Kau belum selesai membacanya …"

Setelah menelan ludah, Kakei pun mengambil surat John dari kantong jaketnya. Dengan suara pelan, ia mulai membaca.

.

* * *

.

" _Maafkan saya, anak-anak. Perahu saya hanya muat untuk dua orang, jadi saya pergi sendiri. Tapi saya akan mencari bantuan begitu saya sampai di desa terdekat. Sebelum itu jangan pergi kemana-mana. Terutama, jangan pergi ke bagian belakang pulau. Disanalah tempat iblis yang memiliki perjanjian dengan sang penyihir tinggal. Iblis itu akan memangsa siapa saja yang memasuki sarangnya. Tetaplah di penginapan. Saya janji, saya akan menjemput kalian beberapa hari lagi …"_

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

Bau asin garam menggantung di udara. Menggelitik hidung seorang gadis yang baru saja menapakkan kakinya di pasir pantai. Angin membelai rambut panjangnya yang diikat rapi. Sedangkan mata besarnya melihat-lihat pemandangan pantai yang sepi. Gadis cantik itu melambai singkat pada kapal kecil yang berbalik arah setelah mengantarkannya ke pulau tersebut.

Setelah kapal itu menjauh, ia mendekatkan _handphone_ ke telinganya lalu berguman, "Tidak aktif. Teman-teman kemana sih? Kenapa tidak menjemputku? Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan menyusul ke sini. Huuh …"

Di sisi lain pulau, segaris senyum muncul dalam kegelapan. Merasakan apa yang ditunggunya sudah datang, senyum tersebut berubah menjadi seringai. Gigi-gigi curian itu menjadi satu-satunya warna lain dalam kegelapan diantara bebatuan.

Sedangkan Otohime—gadis yang baru sampai itu—tak mengira sama sekali akan sesuatu yang menantinya. Sambil menggerutu, ia pun beranjak memasuki pulau. Memunggungi kapal yang baru akan menjemputnya lima hari lagi. Mengabaikan papan kayu tua yang tersembunyi diantara pepohonan, bertuliskan 'Pulau Kematian'.

.

.

**|tHE eND|**

.

.

.

* * *

Fiuh… Lebih dari tiga ribu kata (hampir empat ribu malah)… O_O

Tadinya mau saia pecah lagi, tapi saia kan udah janji ini bakalan jadi two shot. Ternyata eh ternyata Part duanya malah jadi sepanjang ini.. Maap yah.. ==a

Oia, soal Onishi sama Ohira, mereka baru muncul disini karena saia lupa buat munculin mereka di Part satu. Hehe.. *ditendang 'O' kuadrat*

Yosh, maap buat Moza-chan karena ceritanya jadi aneh gini. Maap buat readers karena saia telah gagal membuat cerita yang menegangkan. Dan maap juga kalo malah ngebosenin gara-gara kepanjangan.

Okeh, cukup minta maapnya. Thanks for reading..^^

Mind to review?


	11. Tetsuo Ishimaru: Help

Terima kasih banyak untuk **Nasaka X Mizumachi**, DarkAngelYouichi, CieCieYeaDinoHibari4EVER, Yukino Hiruma, **Uyung-chan, levina-rukaruka, Iin cka you-nii**, just reader 'Monta, dan **Just Teen Reader -.- Hamazaki **yang udah review chap sebelumnya.. XD

.

* * *

.

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

.

**Help**

**Story by levina-rukaruka**

**Editted by Mitama134666**

**Main Chara : **Tetsuo Ishimaru

**Genre :** Horror, mystery

**Warning :** Chara death, typo (jaga-jaga)

**Rated :** T (to be safe)

.

Sinar matahari pagi merembes masuk ke dalam kamar melalui sela-sela jendela yang terbuka. Membuat sang pemilik kamar terpaksa membuka matanya dan meninggalkan tidur damainya.

Pemilik kamar tersebut adalah Tetsuo Ishimaru. Seorang pemuda sederhana dan tidak menonjol diantara orang-orang lainnya.

Ishimaru mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Setelah terbiasa dengan sinar terang, Ishimaru mulai duduk di pinggir kasur dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Ia menggosok matanya kemudian mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya setiap pagi, Ishimaru yang sudah berpakaian rapi pun melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah.

.

**-TesuoIshimaru-**

.

"Pagi benar kau bangun," ujar seorang bapak-bapak yang tinggal di sebelah rumah Ishimaru. Ishimaru pun tersenyum.

"Ahaha, saya harus bekerja, mengantar koran pagi lalu pergi ke sekolah," jawab Ishimaru ramah—walaupun ia tak yakin kalau lawan bicaranya mendengarkannya.

Bapak-bapak tersebut tiba-tiba menatap tajam Ishimaru. Hal itu membuatnya keget. "Apa ada yang salah dengan saya?" tanya _runner _tim Devil Bats itu bingung.

"Kau anak yang baik. Kebaikanmu itu memang bagus. Dan nanti, akan ada seorang anak yang akan memohon kebaikanmu," katanya misterius. Tak lama, bapak tersebut masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

'_Anak kecil? Memohon kebaikan?__' _pikirnya.

Ishimaru heran dengan kata-kata orang tadi. Tapi selanjutnya, ia tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Mungkin bapak tadi hanya ingin menakut-nakuti dirinya. Dan akhirnya, ia pun menjalankan paginya seperti biasa.

Ia mulai melaju dengan sepeda-nya dengan santai. Pertama-tama, ia akan mengantarkan koran ke sebuah kompleks sepi di belakang tempat tinggalnya. Saking sepinya kompleks itu, Ishimaru jadi tak yakin kalau di kompleks tersebut ada penghuninya yang berlangganan koran pada Ishimaru.

Tapi melihat lagi catatannya tentang rumah-rumah mana saja yang harus dikunjunginya, ternyata ada satu rumah yang beralamat di kompleks itu. Akhirnya, ia pun pergi ke arah komplek tersebut dengan hati berat.

Letak rumah Ishimaru memang sangat dekat dengan perumahan tersebut. Dulu, waktu usianya masih sekitar empat tahunan, ia sering sekali main di kompleks itu. Ia ingat, saat itu hanya ada satu anak yang meyadari keberadaannya dan mau bermain dengannya. Mereka sering bermain sepeda bersama. Padahal anak itu adalah anak orang kaya.

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, tanpa terasa Ishimaru sudah sampai di gerbang depan kompleks. Seram. Itulah kesan yang pertama kali muncul di dalam otak Ishimaru. Lelaki sederhana itu memperlambat laju sepedanya dan memperhatikan keadaan kompleks tersebut.

Rumah-rumah megah yang kosong berjejer dengan rapi di sepanjang jalan, setengahnya sudah hangus terbakar akibat kebakaran yang terjadi tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Kebakaran besar itu menghabiskan kira-kira dua belas rumah besar; setengah dari jumlah rumah di komplek tersebut.

Ishimaru memerhatikan sebuah rumah tua yang dinding sebelah kanannya sudah roboh dan hangus. Rumah itu adalah rumah tempat satu-satunya teman masa kecil Ishimaru tinggal. Dan di belakang rumah tua tersebut adalah tempat tinggal Ishimaru.

Ia jadi teringat masa lalu, ketika musibah kebakaran terjadi. Saat itu, jeritan-jeritan korban terdengar begitu nyaring dan memilukan. Terutama jeritan temannya. Anak itu terjebak di antara api yang berkobar. Ishimaru pun tertegun.

.

**KRIIING… KRIIING…**

.

Tiba-tiba dentingan bel menggema di jalan itu. Ishimaru menengok ke belakang tetapi ia tidak menemukan siapa pun selain dirinya sendiri. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, merinding.

"Halusinasi. Ya, halusinasi. Pasti aku masih mengantuk," gumam Ishimaru.

Tapi kemudian, dentingan itu kembali terdengar. Dan semakin Ishimaru meyakinkan kalau itu hanya halusinasi belaka, semakin nyaring dan keras bunyi dentingan bel tersebut.

Akhirnya karena takut, Ishimaru menggoes sepedanya dengan cepat, berharap agar segera meninggalkan kawasan tersebut.

Setelah lumayan jauh, Ishimaru menghentikan sepedanya, dan sedikit mengambil napas tak lega. Sesaat ia teringat kata-kata tetangganya.

Ia mendesah, dan kemudian kembali melakukan pekerjaannya—dengan tidak tenang. Dan setelah mencari selama beberapa lama, ternyata kompleks tersebut memang kosong. Sepertinya ada kesalahan dalam catatan yang ia bawa.

.

**-TetsuoIshimaru-**

.

**Nguuueeng…**

.

Jalanan mulai ramai dan matahari sudah tinggi. Semua orang sibuk dengan aktivitas sehari-hari mereka, termasuk Ishimaru. Saat ini ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, dan bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

Agak terburu-buru karena takut terlambat, ia pun menyeberangi jalanan yang ramai, dan tiba-tiba—

.

**BIIIP! BIP!**

.

Sebuah mobil _sport_ melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Ishimaru. Ishimaru mencoba mempercepat laju sepedanya, tapi—

.

**TREEK…**

.

Rantai sepedanya lepas!

Ishimaru panik! Entah kenapa ia hanya bisa diam di tempat. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak ataupun turun dari sepedanya. Keringat dingin mulai turun dan membasahi kerahnya. Ishimaru sangat-sangat berharap kalau saat ini ada orang yang menyadari kalau dirinya dalam bahaya.

Tapi karena keberadaannya yang memang sulit untuk dideteksi, tak ada satu orang pun yang menyadarinya. Eh? Mungkin tidak juga.

Jarak mobil tersebut bertambah dekat, Ishimaru menutup matanya, dan pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahya, ketika mobil itu mendekat, dan—

.

**BRUUAK!**

.

Waktu bagai berhenti bagi Ishimaru, kejadiannya begitu cepat. Mobil itu mendekat, Ishimaru menutup mata; ia sudah siap dengan kematiannya. Lalu, saat mobil itu mengerem—ouch! Seorang anak kecil berlari dengan cepat dan mendorong tubuh Ishimaru ke tepi jalan.

Tubuh kecil itu berada di atas tubuh Ishimaru. Sesaat kemudian ia bangun lalu berdiri dan membelakangi Ishimaru.

Ishimaru mebelalakan matanya, masih kaget dengan kejadian yang menimpanya. Kemudian ia pun menatap anak yang menolongnya. "_Doumo arigatou _…," katanya kikuk.

Mendengar perkataan Ishimaru, anak tersebut pun menoleh. "Hati-hati kalau menyeberang," katanya dengan suara serak dan dingin.

Begitu melihat wajah anak itu, Ishimaru merasa aneh. Ia merasa sangat mengenali wajah itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingat di mana. "Ah, iya," Ishimaru pun menjawab pelan. Sedangkan anak yang masih membelakanginya itu kembali mengarahkan wajahnya ke depan.

"Oh!" Ishimaru berseru. Ia pun berbalik badan lalu mengorek-ngorek tasnya, mencari sekotak permen untuk anak kecil tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Ia menemukan kotak yang dicarinya. Tapi saat hendak memberikannya—

"Hilang?" pekik Ishimaru. Tidak ada orang di depannya, tak ada siapa-siapa, dan tak terdengar apa-apa, yang terdengar hanya deru angin yang samar-samar seperti mengucapkan sebuah pesan.

_.

* * *

_

.

_Aku sudah menolongmu,_

_Hatimu bersih, aku tahu itu. Sebagai imbalan…_

_Tolong… bantu aku—_

—_Tetsu-chan._

_.

* * *

_

.

_**JEGER!**_

.

'Pe-pesan apa itu? Anak kecil? Memohon kebaikan?' pikirnya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, lemas. Tapi ia masih punya sedikit tenaga untuk tetap pergi ke sekolah.

.

**-TetsuoIshimaru-**

**.**

Latihan _amefuto_ dilakukan seperti biasa, sebenarnya Hiruma tahu kalau Ishimaru hampir saja mengalami kecelakaan tadi pagi, tapi ia tidak peduli. Latihan harus tetap ia jalani. Akhirnya, mau tak mau Ishimaru pun mengikuti kemauan Hiruma.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh …," nafasnya tersenggal karena lelah setelah berlari sebanyak seratus putaran. Tapi tak lama setelah itu—syukurlah—hujan turun rintik-rintik. Dan karena hujan tersebut lama kelamaan semakin deras, latihan pun dihentikan.

Semua anggota tim memasuki ruang klub yang sempit itu. Suasana sangat riuh karena mereka semua mengobrol dengan suara yang keras. Bahkan Ha Ha Bros sudah mulai berkelahi lagi dengan Komusubi.

Ishimaru mencari tempat yang tenang untuk beristirahat. Karena tidak ada orang yang menyadari keberadaannya, ia lebih memilih istirahat—dari pada diam di sudut dan menyaksikan teman-temannya mengobrol dengan seru.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia berjalan menyelinap menuju ruang loker. Ruangan itu sepi sekarang. Dan itulah yang dibutuhkan Ishimaru; ruangan yang sepi. Untuk menyendiri –seperti biasa—dan memikirkan kejadian tadi.

Ia tahu, walaupun dipikirkan, kejadian tadi tak akan ada ujungnya. Tapi tetap saja, rasa penasarannya sudah sampai membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi untuk memikirkan hal lain. Beberapa saat kemudian, lelaki itu pun tertidur karena kelelahan.

Satu jam lamanya, Ishimaru tertidur pulas. Tapi begitu bangun, wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat cerah dan segar. Malah menyiratkan raut muka yang ketakutan, kelelahan, dan kebingungan.

.

**GREEEEK….**

.

Pintu ruang loker digeser oleh seseorang. Ishimaru melompat kaget. ia mengadahkan kepalanya, dengan tujuan untuk melihat orang yang membuka pintu.

"Oi, sederhana sialan, dimana kau?" tanya Hiruma dengan suara keras. Ishimaru _sweatdropped_. Jelas saja, dari tadi ia berada di antara loker-loker yang menghadap langsung ke arah pintu tempat Hiruma berdiri, tapi ia tak melihat Ishimaru. Benar-benar errr… kejam mungkin.

"Aku disini, Hiruma-san," kata Ishimaru sambil berdiri. Hiruma mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada yang mencarimu, cepat sana!" ujar Hiruma lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan kesan apa pun.

Ishimaru mengrenyit bingung, 'Mencariku? Tumben ada yang mencariku.'

Tanpa berlama-lama, Ishimaru pun beranjak pergi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju pintu masuk ruang klub.

.

**KRIEET…**

.

Pintu terbuka. Ishimaru keluar dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat orang yang mencarinya. Lalu—

.

**BRUGH!**

.

Karena hembusan angin, pintu di belakangnya tertutup keras.

"Hei," seseorang mengagetkannya. Seorang anak kecil, berwajah pucat, tubuh kurus, baju putih lusuh, dan celana dengan bagian ujung yang—terbakar.

Mata Ishimaru membulat. Ya, dia tahu persis anak itu. Kalian ingat? Saat Ishimaru hampir kehilangan nyawanya? Ya, anak tersebut yang menolongnya.

"K—kau!" pekik Ishimaru. Anak tersebut menatapnya tajam.

"Tolong … aku," katanya lirih. Ishimaru mendelik, balas menatap mata anak tersebut.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada takut.

Anak tersebut menyeringai, "Dulu kita teman baik, benarkan?" anak tersebut mendekat, "Dulu aku baik padamu, jadi kau juga harus baik padaku. Apalagi kau—berhutang nyawa padaku."

Tubuh Ishimaru menegang. Ia ingat sekarang. Anak itu adalah anak yang dulu sering bermain bersamanya. Anak orang kaya yang lagaknya sok. Anak yang meninggal dalam peristiwa kebakaran tiga belas tahun lalu.

Ishimaru gemetar ketika anak itu mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Anak itu mengangkat tangannya yang kurus, dan menempelkannya di bahu Ishimaru.

"Tolong …," anak itu berkata lirih. Sebenarnya Ishimaru tak tega melihatnya, tubuh anak tersebut begitu kurus, kering, dan bau. Tapi rasa takut telah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

Nyali Ishimaru bertambah ciut saat anak itu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Ia pun mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang tinggal sedikit itu lalu bertanya pelan, " A—Apa yang ka—kau inginkan?"

Anak tersebut menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ishimaru, "Tolong, carikan dan kuburkan …"

Hening sesaat.

"… Jasadku."

.

_**CTAAAR**_

.

Petir menyambar tanah di hadapan Ishimaru yang tercengang, cengo, bengong, kaget dan apapun itu. Angkasa semakin gelap, deru angin dingin serasa menusuk tubuh Ishimaru.

Sejak dulu ia selalu berharap untuk dimintai tolong oleh orang yang membutuhkan dirinya. Ia selalu menunggu-nunggu hari itu datang. Dan sekarang—saat hari itu tiba—Ishimaru malah dimintai tolong oleh sesosok … hantu.

"Ti—tidak. Haha ... Kau bergurau!" sangkal Ishimaru. Sosok anak kecil yang ternyata hantu tersebut menatapnya kesal.

"Aku tidak bergurau. Kau berhutang nyawa padaku, dan kau harus membayarnya. Lagipula, kita teman 'kan …" ujar hantu itu tegas.

Keringat dingin memabasahi pelipis Ishimaru. "Ti—tidak. Aku tidak mau, pergi kau! Pergi!"

Hantu kecil tersebut tetap diam, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kumohon … Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku! Kau sudah mati! Kau bukan temanku lagi!" teriak Ishimaru histeris.

Hantu kecil di depannya pun bertambah kesal lalu berkata, "Aku hanya memintamu mencari tubuhku di rumahku. Rumah tua besar yang letaknya tepat dibelakang rumahmu, aku yakin kau masih ingat. Setelah kau menemukannya, kau harus menguburkan jasadku. Itu saja."

Anak kecil itu berkata tegas. Mudah ditebak kalau semasa hidupnya anak ini adalah seorang 'tuan muda' yang sering menyuruh-nyuruh 'pembantunya'.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Kau—pergilah kau! Ini bukan alammu!" seru Ishimaru gusar. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Ishimaru berlari. Ia begitu ketakutan. Lelaki itu berlari menerobos hujan yang kini telah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tetap berlari walaupun tubuhnya menggigil.

Dan pada saat berlari, ia merasakan bahwa hantu kecil tersebut tidak mengikutinya. Untuk memastikan, ia menoleh kebelakang. Tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukan anak itu di mana pun.

'Diikuti oleh orang lain, dimintai tolong, dan dibutuhkan memang impianku. Tapi kalau oleh sesosok hantu …' ia bergumam lirih. Selanjutnya ia berhenti dengan nafas tersenggal dan tubuh gemetar kedinginan.

Ishimaru menyandarkan lengannya pada bangunan gedung olah raga. Lalu ia juga menyadarkan kepalanya pada lengannya.

"Hosh, a—aku harus lari lagi," katanya. Dan saat ia bersiap untuk berlari—

"Mau kemana kau?" suara dingin nan menusuk terdengar dari telinga kanan Ishimaru.

'Sejak kapan?' batin Ishimaru.

"Kau lupa aku ini apa? Aku itu 'bukan manusia'. Setidaknya bukan lagi. Dan kau tahu, jika manusia berhutang nyawa pada setan, hutang itu harus dibayar atau …"

Hantu kecil itu menyeringai.

"… atau MATI," lanjut anak itu sambil meraih leher Ishimaru dengan tangan mungilnya. Tangan kurus itu mulai mencengkeram leher Ishimaru dengan kuat.

"Akh … Ja—Jangan … Bukankah kita—" kata Ishimaru dengan suara tercekat. Kalimatnya terputus karena ia tidak kuat dengan rasa sakit di lehernya.

Setelah mengerang beberapa saat, tubuh tegang Ishimaru mulai melemas. Dan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, ia pun melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi, "—teman."

Satu kata terakhir yang lolos dari bibir Ishimaru membuat hantu kecil itu melepaskan leher Ishimaru. Dengan mata yang berkilat marah, ia pun berkata, "Sesuai dengan perkataanmu sebelumnya, aku sudah mati. Aku bukan temanmu. Bukan lagi, Tetsu-chan …"

Setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya, tubuh kecil itu pun perlahan menghilang. Bayangannya yang transparan melebur begitu saja seolah dibawa lari oleh angin yang datang tiba-tiba—meninggalkan tubuh teman kecilnya yang sudah terbujur kaku.

.

**-TetsuoIshimaru-**

**.

* * *

**

_**30-03-2xxx**_

_Telah ditemukan sesosok mayat laki-laki di gedung olah raga SMU Deimon. Mayat tersebut, diidentifikasikan sebagai Tetsuo Ishimaru (17) diduga tewas karena pembunuhan. Menurut polisi yang menangani kasus tersebut, terlihat bekas cekikan di antara leher korban. Sampai saat ini masih belum diketahui siapa pelakunya._

_**(RK)**_

.

* * *

**-TetsuoIshimaru-**

.

Berita kematian Ishimaru menyebar dengan cepat. Membuat semua orang heboh bertanya-tanya.

.

"Ishimaru itu murid Deimon? Ah, aku nggak tau …," ucap seorang gadis.

.

Yah, bertanya-tanya. Tapi bukan penyebab kematiannya yang ditanya, melainkan pertanyaan; 'Siapa itu Ishimaru Tetsuo?' atau 'Ishimaru Tetsuo itu murid Deimon?'

Lalu hanya beberapa hari kemudian, berita itu pun terlupakan. Malangnya Ishimaru. Lelaki yang semasa hidupnya selalu dilupakan, kematiannya pun terlupakan dengan cepat.

Sedangkan anak yang membunuh Ishimaru, ia kembali menaiki sepeda kecilnya. Sambil berkeliling disekitar tempat jasadnya terabaikan, hantu kecil itu terus membunyikan bel sepedanya.

Ia bertujuan untuk mendeteksi kebaikan seseorang, kemudian mengikutinya, menyusun cara agar orang tersebut berhutang padanya, lalu mendatangi 'calon' korbannya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia akan meminta agar calon korbannya mencari lalu menguburkan jasadnya secara layak. Dan jika orang tersebut menolak dia akan **MATI**.

.

.

.

**-Fin-**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

Ishimaru, malang nian nasibmu nak… ._.

Levin, makasih banyak buat sumbangannya yah~~

Kapan-kapan nyumbang lagi doong.. xD

Yosh, thanks for reading..^^

Mind to review?


	12. Yoichi Hiruma: Confined

_"Kalian tahu, katanya di salah satu apartemen tersebut pernah terjadi sebuah pembunuhan. Seorang pria tewas dengan luka tembak di kepalanya. Polisi tidak dapat menemukan senjata yang digunakan oleh tersangka maupun sang pembunuh itu sendiri. Sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk tentang pelaku. Sidik jari, jejak kaki, tanda-tanda perampokan, perkelahian, tidak ada sama sekali. Bahkan tanda-tanda bunuh diri pun tidak. Ruangan tempat terjadinya hal mengenaskan tersebut juga tertutup rapat, terkunci dari dalam. Pada akhirnya kasus itu pun ditutup setelah lima tahun tak mengalami kemajuan."_

Yoichi Hiruma mendengarkan pembicaraan sekelompok gadis SMA yang berjalan di depannya. Gadis-gadis itu berisik sekali, pikirnya. Namun pembicaraan mereka menarik perhatian si akuma. Hiruma pun memandang gedung apartemen kumuh di pinggir gang yang dilaluinya. Gedung bertingkat dua itu memang terlihat tidak menyenangkan. Cat temboknya yang berwarna putih sudah berubah kekuningan, penuh dengan noda jamur yang hijau kehitaman. Cat hitam pada besi pagar yang menghiasi beranda lantai dua, termasuk tangganya, tidak terlihat lebih baik. Cat itu sudah mengelupas di sana-sini, memperlihatkan lapisan cat lain yang berwarna merah.

"Kekekekeke …. Tidak buruk," gumam Hiruma. Seringai khas setan itu terpasang di wajah runcingnya. Sore ini Hiruma memang sengaja berjalan-jalan, mencari tempat yang sepi dan cukup tersembunyi untuk ditinggalinya. Sudah cukup banyak orang yang mengetahui tempat tinggalnya sekarang dan hal itu tidaklah bagus. Ia sangat tidak suka jika privasinya diinvasi orang lain, bahkan oleh teman baiknya sekalipun.

Melihat lebih teliti, Hiruma bisa melihat cahaya neon putih dari beberapa jendela kamar. Setidaknya hanya tiga dari delapan kamar di gedung itu yang berpenghuni. Itu pun hanya di lantai satu. Jika pembicaraan gadis-gadis tadi memang benar adanya, maka tempat itu pasti dihindari orang. Sempurna, pikirnya. Ia akan menyewa dua kamar di lantai dua, satu untuk tempat tinggalnya, satu lagi untuk gudang persenjataan. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, ia pun menemui pemilik gedung yang dengan senang hati menyewakan dua kamar kepadanya. Ia tidak perlu mengancam untuk mendapatkan harga murah ataupun untuk menghindari pertanyaan soal penggunaan kedua kamar tersebut.

Sekilas, Hiruma teringat akan pria yang terbunuh di sana. Entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan kalau keputusannya tinggal di apartemen tersebut bukanlah hal bijak. Namun ia tidak mempercayai hal bernama perasaan. Yang ia percayai hanyalah logika dan instingnya. Jadi Hiruma menyingkirkan perasaan itu dan mulai memindahkan barang-barangnya. Sang Komandan Neraka tidak pernah menyangka jika takdirnya akan begitu berbeda jika ia mengindahkan perasaan yang malah dibuangnya.

.

* * *

.

**Eyeshield 21 © Richiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Eyeshield 21 Ghost Stories: ****Confined**

_T-Rated | Mystery/Supernatural | Chara Death | Alternate Reality | Implied HiruMamo_

_**Disclaimer:**__ All publicity recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. __There's no money making here__._

.

* * *

.

Silau. Matahari sedang kesal rupanya, ia mengusir semua awan sehingga dirinya bisa menyentuh langsung semua makhluk hidup yang ada di Deimon siang itu. Menyentuh mereka dengan panas menyengat dan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Yoichi Hiruma menyipitkan matanya ketika berjalan menuju apartemen barunya. Ia baru saja _menyita_ beberapa senjata baru dan akan menyimpannya di gudang persenjataannya yang baru pula.

_ "Kalian tahu, katanya di salah satu apartemen tersebut pernah terjadi sebuah pembunuhan. Seorang pria tewas dengan luka tembak di kepalanya …."_

Setiap kali melangkahi gerbang gedung kumuh tempat ia menyewa kamar, Hiruma selalu terngiang akan kalimat yang pernah didengarnya waktu itu. Setiap kali pula ia menyingkirkan pikiran tidak menyenangkannya lalu melangkah mantap dan menaiki tangga.

"Keh, rupanya budak-budak itu sudah selesai," katanya sambil menyeringai. Ia memperhatikan ruangan yang pintunya baru saja ia buka. Ruangan itu bersih dan rapi, barang-barangnya pun terletak sesuai keinginannya. Puas atas pekerjaan budaknya, ia membuka pintu kamar sebelah. Senjata-senjata kesayangannya tersimpan rapi di sana. Namun bukan budak-budaknya yang membereskan hal itu, ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh _anak-anaknya_. Ia sendiri yang merapikan dan membersihkan mereka.

Selesai menyimpan anak-anak barunya, Hiruma kembali ke kamar. Ia harus memikirkan strategi lain untuk menghadapi Seibu _Wild Gunmen_ di pertandingan selanjutnya. Baru saja lelaki itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur, pintunya diketuk lembut.

_Tok, tok, tok._

Mamori Anezaki mengetuk pintu sambil merapatkan jaket tipisnya. Hari begitu terang dan panas matahari menusuk kulitnya yang sedikit terekspos sejak tadi. Namun begitu memasuki gerbang gedung apartemen Hiruma, ia malah kedinginan. Rasanya seperti memasuki dimensi lain yang sedang menanti musim dingin berakhir.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu bercat hitam di hadapan manajer tim Deimon _Devil Bats_ itu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang mata hijau cemerlang milik Hiruma. "Kau terlalu cepat dua menit, Manajer Sialan." Hiruma berkata sambil menggeser tubuhnya dari balik pintu; mempersilakan Mamori masuk.

"Mou, jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Ma-mo-ri. Namaku tidak susah diingat kan?" kata Mamori sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan yang terasa lebih dingin lagi.

"Che, terserah, Ma-mo-ri Sialan," goda Hiruma.

Lelah berdebat, Mamori pun mengabaikan godaan kaptennya. Tanpa sopan santun yang tidak perlu, pemilik mata biru jernih itu duduk di kursi yang diletakkan di samping tempat tidur Hiruma. Kamar sempit itu hanya mengijinkan Hiruma mengisinya dengan tempat tidur, meja, kursi, lemari, _mini bar_, dan sebuah televisi lengkap dengan pemutar videonya. Namun hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Hiruma yang jarang menghabiskan waktu di satu tempat saja. Bagi lelaki itu, tidak ada yang namanya rumah.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mendapatkan strategi baru yang bisa kita pakai untuk melawai Kid dan Tetsuma, Hiruma-_kun_?" tanya Mamori.

"Beberapa, kau sendiri?" jawab Hiruma sambil mengambil dua kaleng Cola dari _mini bar_-nya.

Mamori meraih kaleng yang sudah dibuka oleh Hiruma dan meneguknya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika cairan dingin berkafein itu melewati tenggorokannya. Heran, apakah ia sakit? Bagaimana bisa ia kedinginan saat hari sedang panas-panasnya?

"Beberapa, tidak ada yang menjanjikan," kata Mamori kemudian. Kalimatnya sedikit bergetar.

Hiruma meneguk minumannya tanpa mengalami hal seperti Mamori. Bahkan dilihat dari peluh di dahinya, lelaki itu tidak mungkin kedinginan. "Tunjukkan padaku." Hiruma berkata sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, di seberang sang manajer—satu-satunya manusia bukan budak yang mengetahui tempat tinggal barunya.

Hiruma dan Mamori pun larut dalam pembicaraan mereka tentang strategi masing-masing. Mamori mencoret-coret buku yang dibawanya, matanya bolak-balik memandang buku dan mata Hiruma. Ia mencatat beberapa hal yang dikatakan kaptennya, menggaris bawahinya dengan penekanan yang tidak perlu.

"Ah!" Mamori sedikit terkejut. Pensil mekaniknya terlepas dari genggamannya karena ia menekannya terlalu keras. Benda itu jatuh menggelinding lalu berhenti di kolong tempat tidur Hiruma. Mamori berlutut untuk meraihnya, kemudian tersentak ketika tangannya menyentuh lantai.

Sesaat ia merasakan cairan lengket di tangannya, ruangan itu berubah gelap dan berbau amis, namun hanya sesaat. Mamori tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia pun membeku di tempat dengan ekspresi heran sambil memandangi tangannya yang sama sekali tidak basah.

"Jangan malah melamun, Manajer Sialan," kata Hiruma yang melihat Mamori bengong dan kini menatap lantai. Ketika Mamori tak juga menjawabnya, ia meraih lengan gadis itu, berniat membantunya berdiri.

"Hi-Hiruma-_kun_ … apa—" Mamori tergagap, kaget akan sentuhan Hiruma.

Sedang alis sang Komandan Neraka tertekuk. Lengan Mamori begitu kaku. Ia pun menyentuh tangan gadis itu … dingin. "Oi, kau sakit?" tanyanya kemudian.

"T-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Mamori sambil berdiri. Napasnya tersengal, ia gugup. Perasaan aneh seakan menekan dadanya.

"Ayo." Hiruma berdiri lalu memakai jaketnya, ia mengambil tas Mamori dan menarik lengan sang manajer. Gadis itu separuh diseret menuju pintu keluar. Tidak ada protes dari Mamori, ia hanya mengikuti Hiruma keluar dari sana. Mereka menuruni tangga dan melangkah keluar gerbang yang setengah terbuka.

Rasa dingin di tubuh Mamori menghilang seketika setelah mereka berada di gang. "Hiruma-_kun_, aku baik-baik saja." Mamori berkata, tangannya menahan Hiruma.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, wajahmu tadi pucat sekali. Kalau kau tumbang di tempatku, aku bisa repot. Keh!" Hiruma mendengus. "Biar ibu sialanmu saja yang mengurusmu," lanjutnya kemudian. Ia pun melangkah ke arah Halte bus, masih menyeret Mamori bersamanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka pun sampai di Halte. Keduanya menunggu bus dalam keheningan. Ketika bus Mamori datang dan gadis itu menaikinya, Hiruma hanya berkata kalau ia akan membunuh Mamori jika esoknya ia bolos latihan karena sakit. Mamori tersenyum tipis, Hiruma hanya menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat dengan baik.

"_Jaa._" Mamori melambai ke jendela bus, ke tempat seorang pemuda tinggi kurus menunggu busnya pergi. Ia memperhatikan sosok Hiruma yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu jauh. Ketika bus mulai berjalan dan figur itu benar-benar menjauh, Mamori merasakan firasat aneh. Seperti saat itu akan menjadi saat terakhir kalinya ia melihat sang akuma.

.

* * *

—**Confined—**

* * *

.

Yoichi Hiruma bergeming di Halte sampai bus yang membawa Mamori sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaketnya, tempat dua senjata kesayangannya berada. Di saku kanannya, sebuah M-16 berisi peluru karet siap siaga menerima perintah. Sementara di saku kirinya, pistol yang sama berisi peluru asli tidak kalah siapnya. Hiruma memang selalu membawa kedua benda itu ke mana-mana. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, apalagi dengan begitu banyak musuh yang ia punya.

Hari ini, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia meraba kedua benda tersebut. Ia merasa tidak aman. Bukan logika maupun insting yang mengatakan kalau ia berada dalam bahaya, namun perasaan. Oleh karena itu Hiruma merasa konyol, seharusnya ia tidak boleh cemas seperti saat ini.

Tanpa menarik kembali kedua tangannya, lelaki itu pun berjalan menuju apartemennya. Langkah panjang miliknya menggema di jalan itu, padahal banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalan raya di belakangnya. Suara kesibukan tersebut seharusnya bisa meredam suara langkah Hiruma. Entahlah, mungkin hanya dirinya yang mendengar suara itu. Ia seperti sedang berada di dimensinya sendiri.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Hiruma sudah bisa melihat kamar apartemennya di lantai dua. Hari sudah agak sore dan awan-awan sudah kembali menutupi langit. Matahari tak seganas beberapa jam yang lalu.

_Tep._

Tiba-tiba Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya di depan gerbang gedung apartemennya. Ia menyipitkan mata, berusaha fokus pada jendela kamarnya. Kedua bola hijaunya membulat ketika ia menyadari sesuatu; lampu kamarnya menyala. Hiruma tidak ingat sama sekali kalau ia menyalakan lampu kamar itu tadi.

Pegangannya pada M-16 di saku kirinya kian mengerat. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Ia berjalan kembali, perlahan, berusaha meredam suara langkahnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika ia tiba di depan pintu bercat hitam miliknya. Hiruma memutar kenop pintu seakan sudah mengetahui kalau pintu itu tidak terkunci. Dengan satu sentakan lembut, pintu itu pun mengayun ke dalam. Padahal Hiruma yakin ia sudah mengunci pintu tersebut sebelumnya. Dan keyakinannya tidak pernah salah.

Hiruma melangkahkan kaki kanannya sementara tangan kirinya melepaskan pengaman pistolnya; bersiap untuk menembak.

_Tep._

Ia berhenti bahkan sebelum memasuki ruangan itu sepenuhnya. Matanya memandang tidak percaya. Napasnya berubah cepat sementara ia mengeluarkan tangan kirinya bersama M-16 yang belum pernah dipakainya sama sekali.

Ia mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah sesuatu yang ganjil di hadapannya; punggung tegap yang sedang bersandar di kursi. Punggung itu, punggung milik lelaki berambut _spike blonde_. Sosok itu memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Hiruma, memiliki figur yang menyerupai dirinya, juga berada dalam posisi favoritnya.

Tangan Hiruma bergetar hebat, giginya rapat, rahangnya kaku. Sementara lelaki di depannya perlahan menyadari kehadiran orang lain di ruangan itu. Hiruma maju, menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan bersiap. Bersiap akan hal mustahil apa pun yang akan menyambutnya; lelaki di hadapannya menengokkan kepalanya, memandangnya tidak percaya dengan wajah juga ekspresi yang serupa dengan Hiruma, dan—

_—dor!_

Keterkejutan luar biasa membuat Hiruma menarik pelatuknya. Timah panas menembus kepala lelaki itu, membuatnya terkulai lemas, tubuh jangkungnya merosot ke lantai dengan mata hijau tanpa sinar kehidupan. Cairan otak menodai beberapa kertas strategi yang berserakan di atas meja.

Sementara Yoichi Hiruma merasa ia hampir gila. Siapa lelaki yang mirip dengannya itu? Mengapa ia bisa berada di dalam ruangannya? Melihat dua buah senjata yang terjatuh dari tangan lelaki tadi, senjata yang sama dengan miliknya, Hiruma merasa dunia di sekelilingnya berputar hebat.

Senjatanya sendiri jatuh bersama dengan lengan kirinya yang seolah tak bertulang. Lelaki iblis itu menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat lampu neon putih di langit-langit yang cahayanya begitu terang. Silau ….

.

Silau. Matahari sedang kesal rupanya, ia mengusir semua awan sehingga dirinya bisa menyentuh langsung semua makhluk hidup yang ada di Deimon siang itu. Menyentuh mereka dengan panas menyengat dan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Yoichi Hiruma menyipitkan matanya ketika berjalan menuju apartemen barunya. Ia baru saja _menyita_ beberapa senjata baru dan akan menyimpannya di gudang persenjataannya yang baru pula.

_ "Kalian tahu, katanya di salah satu apartemen tersebut pernah terjadi sebuah pembunuhan. Seorang pria tewas dengan luka tembak di kepalanya …." _

.

* * *

—**Confined—**

* * *

.

**Epilog.**

Yoichi Hiruma memasuki kamar apartemennya seusai mengantar Mamori ke halte bus. Ia duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Mamori setelah menyalakan lampu. Sambil memijit kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut, Hiruma memperhatikan beberapa kertas strategi yang baru dibahasnya bersama sang _Angel_ _of_ Deimon. Merasa kepalanya semakin berdenyut, lelaki iblis itu menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas meja dan bersandar. Ia menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

Masih memijit kepalanya yang semakin sakit, Hiruma tiba-tiba merasakan hawa lain di ruangannya. Punggungnya seperti ditatap tajam oleh seseorang. Jantungnya berdebar dan ia pun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket. Saat ini lelaki itu benar-benar merasakan kehadiran orang lain di belakangnya. Bagaimana bisa? Ia yakin telah mengunci pintunya tadi. Dan keyakinannya tidak pernah salah.

Merasakan sosok di belakangnya semakin mendekat, Hiruma memberanikan diri menengokan kepalanya. Ia pun di sambut oleh pemandangan yang mustahil. Namun sebelum ia sempat melakukan sesuatu atau bahkan berpikir …

_ … dor!_

Sebutir peluru melubangi kepalanya, mendorong cairan otaknya keluar dari lubang itu. Pandangannya seketika menjadi putih. Putih yang begitu terang. Silau ….

.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

.

**A/N:**

Pernah dengar tentang manusia yang _terbelah_ menjadi dua karena distorsi alam? Tentang jiwa yang terperangkap di dimensinya sendiri? _Well_, saya dapet idenya dari situ. Maaf kalau penyampaiannya kurang jelas. Tapi akhirnya saya nulis yang tokohnya Hiruma juga. Dan walaupun cerita ini kurang pas untuk "_Ghost Stories_". Haha. Maaf untuk _request_ yang belum terpenuhi, makasih udah baca! RnR?


End file.
